Good News, Bad News, and Something Surprising
by Storywriter
Summary: The gang works together to keep a convicted killer behind bars. Meanwhile, Flack thinks about Jessica until something comes along to make him see what he's been missing out on. This story is a sequal to 'This Is What I Live For'.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Danny Messer made sure he was going to keep up on a promise he made to a friend. In the last five weeks he kept in touch with Chloe Donavon, who just a few weeks ago, was involved in a murder investigation and arrested in connection with an armed robbery. Now, things were different. Chloe was cleared of the armed robbery charge, but on probation and doing community service. Danny didn't want to lose touch with her again, he was going to be there for her. He met Chloe in the park late one morning and after lunch took her back home.

" You didn't have to bring me back home Danny. I can take care of myself."

" I know you told me you're not an invalid Chloe, but I also told you I was going to be there for you."

Chloe smiled at him and opened the door to her house, picking up the mail as she went in.

" Nothing but a whole bunch of bills it looks like."

Danny watched as Chloe sorted out the mail and then saw one with her name on it.

" No return address. I wonder who would send me this."

Chloe held the envelope up to the light.

" It's definitely a letter, but why no return address?"

Chloe carefully opened the envelope and began to read it, but then dropped it on the table.

" What's wrong?"

Chloe looked at Danny, who saw that her face had changed color.

" It's from Mason. He's not supposed to be in contact with me."

Chloe then heard the phone ring, but didn't pick it up. Danny and Chloe listened as the machine picked it up.

" _Chloe, Mr. Walsh speaking. I thought I'd let you know that Mason Anderson's lawyer has filed an appeal. It would be in your best interest to be on the alert. I'll contact you if I hear anything else."_

The machine then went off and Chloe looked at Danny.

" This is impossible. Mason can't be let out Danny, he'll come after me for sending him to prison. Just when I thought my life was getting back to normal."

" I won't let him come near you. If I have to go to Riker's and tell that bastard myself, I will."

" Danny."

Danny knew that Chloe didn't like talk like that. Chloe didn't like the use of profanity.

" I'm sorry. I just want to protect you Chloe."

Danny went back to the table and picked up the letter and the envelope.

" What are you going to do with those?"

" Take it to the lab to see if I can find anything on it. Maybe trace or something."

" You're not going to find anything on it. The letter just says that being in prison is not going to stop him."

Danny looked at the frightened look on her face.

" It's going to be okay Chloe."

Chloe sat down.

" I have to get back to the lab. Do you mind if I show this to Mac?"

Chloe then got up.

" Will you give me a ride somewhere?"

" Depends on where you want to go."

" I have to go tell Don. He should know about this. I trust him Danny."

" I know you do. What's going on with you two anyway?"

Chloe shook her head, but smiled.

" Okay, it's your business."

" Don and I are just friends Danny, like you and me. Will you take me?"

" Of course I will and I'll check in with you later, if you want me to."

Chloe just nodded her head and the two of them headed back out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who added this story to their alert list. Thanks in advance for reading.**

In the last few weeks Detective Don Flack was beginning to heal. At times, he found his mind drifting back on Jessica Angell. Jessica meant a lot to him and at times he felt guilty that he couldn't save her. In time, his heart was beginning to feel mended with the help of his friends and colleagues. He also had developed a friendship with Chloe Donavon, which actually continued to surprise him. Chloe was left for dead, by her ex-boyfriend Mason, who was recently convicted of involuntary manslaughter, kidnapping, and armed robbery. Chloe was on probation for being part of that robbery. The day she was sent home, Flack and Chloe happened to run into each other and had dinner, it was a new start for both of them.

Flack happened to be sitting at his desk when he saw Chloe come up. She didn't look happy, she looked scared.

" Chloe. Is something wrong?"

" No, well, yes. It's Mason."

" Did he contact you? He's not supposed to be in contact with you, that's part of the conditions."

" Don, his lawyer is filing an appeal. I just got word."

Flack threw his head back.

" He shouldn't be allowed to roam free after what he did to you."

Chloe shyly smiled.

" Don't worry. I don't think any judge will agree."

" I hope not. I didn't mean to come unannounced. I just thought you should know about it. I was with Danny when the call came through. So he dropped me off here on his way back to the lab."

Flack nodded his head.

" I'll let you get back to work. You don't need me to bother you."

Chloe was about to leave when Flack got up and stopped her.

" I won't let him hurt you. You have to know that. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Plus, you're not bothering me. I was just thinking."

" About what?"

" Ask me another time. Right now I'm going to figure out what I can do to keep Mason where he is."

Chloe ended up hugging him, which Mac saw when he came up.

" I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

" I was just leaving. I have work to do myself. Nice to see you again Detective Taylor."

" Ms. Donavon."

Chloe then walked on and Mac sat down.

" Did I miss something?"

Flack sat down again. Detective Mac Taylor was one of his closest friends and they worked on numerous cases together.

" You seeing her Don?"

Flack shook his head.

" It's not like that Mac. Chloe and I hang out, we talk, nothing special. She came here to tell me that Mason Anderson's lawyer has filed and appeal."

" What judge would let him out after what he did to Chloe?"

Flack ended up looking at the door.

" I do care about her. I don't know. When I first met Chloe, she was scared out of her mind. Then that day in Central Park, I saw how feisty and tough she was. She stood up to Mason and to us."

Mac nodded his head and got up.

" I've been wondering how you are doing Don. We're all worried about you."

" I'm fine Mac. You don't need to worry about me. We've got other things to think about. Now we have to see what we can do to keep Mason Anderson where he is."

" I'm going back to the lab, if you need to talk you know where to find me."

Flack just nodded his head. Mac left the precinct and headed back to the lab, where he found Danny waiting for him.

" Mac, we've got a problem."

" Mason Anderson."

" How did you know? Did you talk to Chloe?"

Mac nodded his head.

" So what are we going to do about it?"

" There's nothing we can do Danny. We just have to wait."

" I can't stand here and wait. Chloe needs to be protected from that monster, even if I have to go to Rikers myself."

Mac shook his head.

" You will do no such thing. If you do, it could work in Mason's favor in the appeals court."

" Mason Anderson is a monster Mac. Chloe is better off with him in prison, we all are. You remember what he did to her."

" Danny I know what he did. Chloe is stronger then you think. She's not a child."

Danny nodded his head.

" I want to know that she'll be safe. Chloe means something to me Mac."

" You're not the only one."

" You see it too. Do you know what's going on with her and Flack?"

Mac smiled but shook his head.

" I knew it. They're dating."

" I didn't say that."

" You didn't have to. Where's Chloe now?"

" My guess is, she went back home. Where else would she go?"

Meanwhile, Chloe was sitting in the park looking at the sky. The warm weather had sent people out into the park and other places. Chloe thought about what Danny and Don told her. They were both determined to protect her at all costs. Chloe got up and she ended up running into Stella.

" Hey. Chloe isn't it?"

" Yes, but I don't, wait, you work with Detective Taylor."

" Stella Bonasera. Are you okay?"

Chloe shook her head.

" My ex-boyfriend, Mason. He's filed an appeal to get out of prison. Danny was with me when I got the call. Plus, I received a letter in the mail. Danny has it."

" Hopefully he won't get it. If I remember it, didn't he hold a gun to your head?"

Chloe nodded her head and sighed.

" Danny cares about you. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

" Danny isn't the only one who cares. I told Don what I got."

Stella grinned.

" What?"

" You like him?"

" What's not to like. Don is a great guy, but he seems so distant. It's like something is bothering him, but he doesn't want to talk about it."

Stella nodded her head. She knew what might be bothering him and right now, it was a sensitive subject to talk about.

" Do you know what's going on with him?"

" It's not my place to tell you. Give him some time Chloe. I do know one more thing, you're in good hands."

Chloe nodded her head.

" I've got people in my life that will protect me at all costs. It's good to know. I just don't want anyone to get hurt and with what's going on, I'm afraid this isn't going to end right."

" Believe in the system Chloe. If there's real justice, then Mason will stay where he is."

That's what Chloe was hoping for.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac Taylor was in his office going over the previous case of Mason Anderson. He knew that Danny would do anything to protect Chloe. He also knew that Don might do the same thing. In the last two months, Chloe was a high priority for both of them. Mac's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked to see Don standing there.

" Hey Mac."

" You don't look good Don."

Flack sat down and nodded his head.

" I've been thinking about Jess, so much lately. Now Mason? Chloe doesn't deserve to live in fear like that."

" I agree with you, but our hands are tied in this. We have to wait and see what the appeals court is going to do."

" Chloe deserves to be protected at all costs and since Danny knows about this, who knows what he's going to do."

Mac sat down.

" You saw him when Chloe was at the precinct before, Danny would do anything to protect her."

" I know he would. I already told Danny he can't do anything to jeopardize the case."

" Let me guess he wanted to go talk to Mason himself?"

" He would too. Hopefully he won't and things will work in Chloe's favor."

Flack got up.

" I've been thinking of telling Chloe about Jess. She's noticed that something has been on my mind. I know Chloe only wants to help. I've been so distracted at times. I couldn't save her Mac."

" You tried to. Don't blame yourself."

Flack nodded his head.

" As for Chloe, she's very understanding and she'll support you."

Flack only nodded his head.

" How long before we hear from the appeals court?"

" Depends. Appeals are a long process to sort through."

Flack went to the door.

" Chloe does mean something to me, I do admit that. I like being with her, but we're not dating, not officially."

Mac went to the door with Flack and they both saw Danny sitting there.

" Danny," Mac said.

" I have to know why Mason sent Chloe that note and why he was able to file that appeal."

" Because he has a right to an appeal," Mac told him.

Danny shook his head.

" That monster doesn't deserve a second chance. Mason is in prison and is still able to get to Chloe."

" I agree with you Danny," Flack said," I don't want to see Chloe hurt either."

Danny looked at him.

" So you are seeing her. You and Chloe are dating?"

Flack shook his head.

" Where did you get that idea?"

" You're not?"

" Chloe and I hang out, we talk, but we're not dating."

" I would be okay with it if you were Flack. If you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to be."

Danny walked away and Mac shook his head.

" What are you thinking Mac?"

" I think I know where he's going, but I hope he doesn't."

" You think he's going to Riker's to talk to Mason?"

Mac didn't want to think that way, but in the back of his mind, that's where he thinks Danny's going.

Danny was about to go out the door when he was stopped by Lindsay.

" Danny, where are you going?"

Danny looked at her.

" I have something that needs to be done."

"Does this have to do with Chloe?"

" Yes. How do you know about it?"

" Word gets around. So what are you going to do?"

Danny didn't know what to tell her. Lindsay Monroe was a trusting person, but could he trust her to keep a secret on where he was going? Danny then looked around.

" Who are you looking for?"

" Can I trust you Montana?"

Lindsay then figured out what he was going to do.

" You're going to Riker's, aren't you?"

" I have to find out why Mason sent Chloe that letter."

" I thought I heard Mac tell you not to do that."

" He did, but Chloe, she needs to be protected."

Lindsay shook her head, so did Danny.

" I have to go."

Lindsay just watched as Danny went out the door. Stella came up behind her.

" What was that all about?"

" Danny is about to do something that could ruin his career, he's going to see Mason."

" Mac won't be happy to hear that, neither will Flack."

" He's determined to protect Chloe. There's no stopping him."

Stella knew that too, all too well.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny pondered over what he was doing, but he felt that it had to be done. He waited in the visiting area until he saw Mason being brought out. Mason took one look at him and frowned.

" What the hell do you want?"

" I'm here about Chloe. I'm.."

" I know who you are, Detective Danny Messer, New York Crime Lab. What do you want?"

Danny looked at him.

" Let's get one thing straight. You're not supposed to be sending anything to Chloe."

" I didn't. Why did she receive something?"

" You know she did."

Mason sat back.

" Are you calling me a liar?"

Danny leaned forward.

" You're a scumbag and you're scaring her."

Mason laughed, but then he stopped.

" I'm not an idiot detective. I know the limits. I didn't send anything to Chloe and don't call me a scumbag, flatfoot."

Danny got up.

" If she receives anything else, I'll be back."

" You wasted your time coming here. They screen the mail here very carefully. As for Chloe, deep down she knows I would never cause her any harm. She loves me."

Danny didn't say another word as he left. On his way out, he ended up running into Flack, who just looked at him.

" Danny, what are you doing here?"

Danny didn't answer.

" You went to see Mason?"

" Why are you here?"

" I came here to talk to the warden. The warden insists that the mail that goes out of here is carefully handled. The people who work here know that Mason isn't supposed to send anything to Chloe."

Danny sighed.

" Then how did she get it?"

" I looked at the visitation logs and the only people that have seen Mason lately are his lawyer and some guy named Jeremy Dresden."

Danny thought for a moment.

" That name sounds familiar."

" Does Mac know you came here?"

" No and you can't tell him Flack. You know why I came here."

" Chloe."

Danny nodded his head.

" Going to talk to Mason wasn't the way to do it Danny. This could mean trouble."

" You came here for the same reason, to protect Chloe."

" I care about what happens to her. I won't tell Mac, but you'd better pray he doesn't find out. If Mac does find out, you'll have questions to answer."

Danny went to the parking lot with Flack.

" Do you mind me asking you this, what's been bothering you lately?"

" Nothing."

" Come on Don. I know when something is bothering you. You've been so bitter lately."

Flack shook his head.

" Do you realize it's been almost a year since Jess died?"

" Yes. Have you mentioned this to Chloe? She's also noticed that something is bothering you."

" Not yet, but I'm thinking about it. I know I can talk to her and she enjoys conversation. Chloe is so attentive."

" There's more to it then that, isn't there?"

Flack didn't want to answer that question. He didn't know himself yet what was going on between him and Chloe.

" Messer, get out of here before I change my mind and tell Mac you were here."

" All I'm saying is that, Chloe cares about you. Trust her."

" I do trust her. I know all I can about her. I know what Chloe likes, what she doesn't, and I've even had dinner with her parents, but that doesn't mean were involved."

Danny grinned.

" Bye Danny. Shouldn't you get back to the lab?"

Danny just nodded his head and went in the other direction. Danny drove back to the crime lab and ended up seeing Mac, who didn't happy.

" Danny. You want to tell me where you went?"

" You won't like it, I went to see Mason."

" I know. I got a call from Mason's attorney. What were you thinking Danny?"

Danny sat down.

" I know you want to make sure Chloe is safe."

" Did you know that Flack went there too?"

" Don went there to talk to the warden, not get in Mason Anderson's face."

" I made a mistake Mac. It won't happen again."

Mac nodded his head.

" I hope not. As it is, you might've just given Mason his ticket out of prison."

Danny again got up.

" I have to go talk to Chloe. I have to tell her what I've done. If Mason does win his appeal because of this, then I'm to blame. I'm taking responsibility for what I've done. Mason can't get out of prison Mac, if he does, his target will be Chloe. She's a priority to me."

" You're priority is what goes on in this lab. I'm sure Chloe wouldn't have wanted you to go. Is there something else you need Danny?"

" I'm sorry Mac. I'm going to talk to Chloe. If you'll allow me too."

Mac nodded his head and Danny went out of the office as Stella walked up.

" Bad news?"

" Danny went to talk to Mason. Now he's going to talk to Chloe. He didn't deny what he did, but this could work against Chloe."

" Hopefully it won't. What did Flack find out?"

" That it wasn't possible for Mason to send her anything. The mail is screened. The only way Chloe got that note is if someone else sent her it."

" Who?"

" That's what we need to find out Stella."


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost 6 p.m. when Danny arrived at Chloe's house. He sat outside in his car before going up to the door. In the back of his mind, he felt that Chloe was going to get angry at him. Danny knocked on the door and saw Chloe look out the front window. She opened the door and managed a smile.

" Hey Danny."

Chloe then saw the look on his face.

" What's wrong? You have this puzzled look on your face."

" I have to talk to you. May I come in?"

Chloe nodded her head and Danny came in. Chloe shut the door and watched as Danny paced around the room.

" What do you need to tell me? Did something happen?"

" You can say that. I made a huge mistake."

Chloe motioned for him to sit down. Danny did and put his head in his hands.

" Do you feel okay?"

Danny looked at her. Chloe looked right into his eyes as she sat down.

" You might hate me for this."

" I could never hate you."

" I may have given Mason a chance to get out of prison."

Chloe shook her head.

" How? What did you do?"

" I went to Riker's and I spoke to him. I grilled him on why he sent you that note. Mason claims he didn't."

Chloe sighed.

" I'm sorry Chloe. If Mason gets out of prison because of this, it'll be my fault."

Chloe didn't know what to say.

" I need to hear how you feel about this. I can take it. Yell at me if you have to."

" I'm not going to yell at you and I'm not mad, just surprised. What really drove you to see Mason? Do you know what this could mean?"

" I want to protect you from that scumbag. Mason doesn't deserve to roam free. I don't want anything to happen to you and I know what could happen."

Chloe again smiled at him.

" You used to do that when I was younger. You looked out for me. You became my best friend."

" I never did forget about you. How did we lose touch?"

" You were busy with the academy, I guess. You're still a great friend Danny."

Danny got up.

" Does anyone else know you went there?"

" Flack knows, so does Mac. Mac grilled me on what I've done."

Chloe nodded her head.

" I wanted you to know what I did and not hear it from someone else. Where are your folks?

" Took a lot of courage for you to admit that to me. As for my folks, their at a business dinner. They should be back in about an hour."

" Have you heard about the appeal yet?"

" No. I might not know until sometime tomorrow."

Danny then again sat down.

" Looks like you need to tell me something else."

" I do, but it's none of my business. Curiosity is getting to me though."

" You want to know what's going on between Don and me. I don't know what to tell you because I don't even know."

Danny grinned.

" What's the grin for?"

" You can tell me how you feel."

Chloe got up.

" This conversation is over."

" Okay, I can take a hint. I should go check back in with the lab."

Danny went to the door and Chloe followed him.

" Chloe you have to know I would never hurt you."

" I know. You're lucky you didn't end up in more trouble and I do feel something for Don. I just don't know what it is."

Danny opened the door.

" I'll talk to you tomorrow. Maybe by then you'll get an answer about the appeal."

" You'll be the first one to know."

Danny then ended up leaving. Chloe shut the door and sat down.

" What am I feeling?"

Chloe actually knew what she felt. The problem was how to tell Don how she felt.

Danny went back to the lab and noticed that Mac wasn't around, at least not in the area he looked. Stella noticed him looking around.

" Danny, are you looking for Mac?"

" I just wanted to tell him what Chloe told me. She didn't hear about the appeal yet."

" I heard you went to go see Mason."

Danny nodded his head.

" A mistake I'll live to regret if he gets out. Mac already lectured me on what I did, I don't need another. Where is Mac anyway?"

" Flack. Mac is trying to get him to open up on what's wrong with him."

" It's Jessica. Flack told me that. It's been almost a year since her death."

" I figured that. As for Chloe, believe in the system. I told Chloe that also."

" When did you talk to Chloe?"

" Saw her in the park earlier and she told me what was going on. I just tired to reassure her that if justice was really served, then Mason will stay where he is."

That's what Danny was hoping for.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a new day for Flack, who went through his mind what he has been feeling. For the last few days numerous emotions flowed through him, including his growing friendship with Chloe. The previous evening Mac tried to get him to open up about what was going on with him, but he didn't want to talk. Also, Flack found himself drowning his sorrows again with alcohol, which he knew wasn't the way to go. He went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face to waken himself him. His thoughts again went back unto Chloe.

" Maybe if I talk to Chloe about what's going on, I'll feel better. What if it makes she turn away from me though? I couldn't bear it if I lost her friendship."

Flack then heard a loud knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, especially not at this time in the morning. When Flack went to the door, he saw that it was Danny standing out there. He opened the door and looked at him.

" What are you doing here Danny?"

" Can't I check in on a friend?"

" You worry too much."

Flack stepped away from the door and Danny came in and shut it.

" You look like hell."

" Nice Danny. I had a rough night, but maybe I'll feel better after I talk to Chloe this afternoon. I'm going to tell her what's been going on with me."

" You're going to tell her about Jess?"

Flack only nodded his head.

" It's about time. Why don't you tell her how you really feel?"

" What?"

" Don, I know you feel something more for Chloe."

Flack got up.

" I have know idea what you're referring to. I have to get the precinct. So what about you?"

" What about me?"

Flack just gave him a look.

" I'm lucky I still have a job for what I've done. I'm praying that me going to see Mason doesn't give him his ticket out. I was wrong to go see him, but my only concern at the time was to protect Chloe."

" You and me both. So how do you really feel about Chloe?"

" I'm not going to answer that. I have to get to the lab before Mac sends out a search party."

The two of them left Flack's apartment together and then went their separate ways. On his way to the precinct, Flack thought about what he was going to say to Chloe.

" I don't know what I'm going to say to her, but Chloe will finally know what's wrong and that I never meant to shut her out."

Later on that afternoon, Flack went to Central Park where he was meeting Chloe. One of the things that he learned about Chloe was that she enjoyed the simple things in life, such as a picnic in the park. Flack saw her from the distance and sighed. Images of Jessica went through his head. Her death had torn him apart in many ways. He knew his attitude towards others have changed and it didn't seem to get any better. Chloe then ended up looking his way and she waved at him. Flack walked closer to her and looked down on her.

" Sorry I'm late."

" It's no problem. You get busy, it's understandable. I just got here myself."

Flack didn't sit down yet. In the last two months, he was beginning to feel a strong connection between him and Chloe. Flack then sat down next to him and she looked at him.

" You actually look like you want to cry"

He looked at her, Chloe had hit the nail right on target.

" Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you."

" I know you would try. It's not really a secret. It's hard to talk about. I've been a jerk lately."

" No you haven't, at least not to me you haven't."

Flack just looked at her and it was uncanny how Chloe reminded him of Jess.

" I'm sorry Chloe, I can't talk about it right now. You remind me of someone, someone who was close to me."

" I see. Okay I'll respect that you don't want to talk about it."

Chloe started taken the stuff out of the basket when Flack stopped her.

" What is it?"

" You remind me of Jess?"

Chloe looked confused.

" Who's that?"

" Jessica Angell. We worked together. She was killed in the line of duty last year."

" Oh my goodness. Is that what's been going on?"

Flack nodded his head.

" I'm so sorry."

" You've been a great friend Chloe. You weren't pushing me to tell you what's been bothering me. I've hit rock bottom many times, mostly before I met you. I shut out others and I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't save Jess, but I'm going to what I can to protect you from Mason. Did you hear about the appeal yet?"

" Not yet. My lawyer told me that appeals can take time to figure out."

Flack let out a sigh.

" Do you feel any better?"

" I do. Will you do me a favor?"

" Sure."

" There's memorial for Jess and I want you to come. It's just a dinner, nothing fancy."

Chloe smiled.

" I would be honored, sounds like fun. Maybe fun isn't the right word. Sounds great."

Flack ended up smiling at her.

" So what do you have in there?"

Chloe just showed him what she had and the two of them enjoyed a quiet time. Chloe knew what she was feeling.

" How do I tell him that I love him and would he believe it?"

After the lunch Chloe gathered up her stuff and walked with Flack back to his car.

" Will you be okay?"

Chloe smiled and shook her head.

" I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

" Thanks for being patient with me and not lecturing me."

" What you told me about Jess, that's really sad. Whenever you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Flack ended up giving her a quick hug, but then let go and just stared at her.

" What?"

" You're wonderful Chloe. I have to get back."

Chloe just watched as Flack started up his car and drove away.

" God help me, I love that man."


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe went home that afternoon and sat down on the sofa with a sigh. The last time she remembered feeling the way she did was several years ago.

" How did this come to be?"

Chloe got up and noticed that there was a message on the answering machine, but before she could check it, the phone rang. Chloe noticed on the caller ID that it was someone from her lawyer's office.

" Hello."

" Chloe, I'm glad I caught you. I have some good news for you."

Chloe ended up smiling. It was her lawyer.

" Mason Anderson isn't going anywhere. He lost the appeal."

" That's is the best news I've heard in days. Thanks for calling Mr. Walsh."

" That doesn't mean he won't try again. Mason can file another appeal in a few months. I'll be here if he does and if you ever need me, don't hesitate to call me."

Chloe hung up the phone feeling that a weight has just been lifted off her.

" Who should I call first? Danny or Don?"

Chloe knew that both of them will be happy to hear that Mason wasn't going to get out of prison, but both of them also had busy schedules to maintain. Chloe then decided to call her father first and he was happy to hear the news. Then a thought came to her. Don had told her about the dinner for Jessica, but he didn't tell her when it was. Chloe then decided to call him. The phone rang several times before it was picked up.

" Hey Chloe."

" Am I calling at a bad time?"

" No. I knew it was you because of the ID. What's wrong?"

" Nothing. You didn't tell me when that dinner is."

" Not until next week. Is that why you called me?"

" I do have another reason. I just heard about Mason's appeal."

Flack knew he was hoping for the best.

" What's the verdict?"

" Mason is staying where he is."

" That's great news and I'm sorry."

Chloe was confused by that last line.

" What do you have to be sorry for?"

" I compared you to Jess and that wasn't fair to you. You just remind me of her so much. Jess was strong willed, dedicated, and beautiful. That's the way you are."

Chloe felt like she was blushing.

" It's okay. She sounded very brave. I'm not that brave."

" Yes, you are. I don't mean to cut this short, but I have to go. I'm happy for you Chloe. I'll talk to you later."

Chloe nodded her head and hung up the phone. She then sat down with a sigh and felt tears in her eyes.

" I'm not sad, I'm happy. Who am I kidding? I'm in love."

Chloe then again picked up the phone. Now she had to tell Danny. In the back of her mind she wanted to tell the whole world that Mason wasn't going to get out of prison. Chloe only heard one ring before it was picked up.

" Messer."

" It's Chloe."

" What can I do for you?"

" I just heard about Mason's appeal."

" And?"

" Mason isn't going anywhere Danny. He's staying at Riker's."

There was silence for a moment, then Chloe heard a loud shout.

" Danny?"

" I'm still here. Thank the Lord. I didn't mess up. Well actually I did and I still feel awful about that."

" You were looking out for me. I appreciate your concern."

" Did you tell Flack yet?"

" I called him after I called my father. I'm sorry I didn't call you first."

" It's okay. Do you mind if I tell the others?"

Chloe wasn't sure about that, she wanted to tell them.

" I want to be able to tell them on my own time. Don told me about that dinner for Jessica."

" That's next week. You're going to wait until then?"

" Danny, I know they'll be happy as well. The people in the crime lab have done so much for me. All the support and they really don't even know me."

" They know enough. We'll always be here for you."

Chloe then heard a voice in the background, she knew that voice, it was Mac.

" _You have work here to do. Who are you talking to?"_

" _Chloe Mac. She just heard about Mason's appeal. He's not going anywhere."_

" _That's good news, but we have case to work on."_

Chloe then again heard silence.

" Sorry Chloe. It slipped out."

" Danny, I don't know what I'm going to do about you and you were right."

" About what?"

" Don. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not anyone."

" I promise. Have you told him how you feel?"

" I can't, not yet."

Chloe then again heard voices in the background.

" I have to go Chloe. You have my word, scout's honor."

Chloe then heard nothing, except the dial tone. She hung up the phone and began pacing around the room.

" Now I need to talk to him. Don told me about Jess and how he felt about her. Now, I need to tell him how I feel about him."


	8. Chapter 8

It was one week later. In that time, Chloe still pondered over telling Don how she really felt about him. She was also happy over the fact that Mason was still in prison and that she could again live her life. Chloe was outside the day care center when she heard her phone ring. She smiled when she saw on the ID that it was Don.

" Hello."

" Hey. Am I calling you at a bad time?"

" Not at all. I'm on my lunch break. How's the day treating you so far?"

" So far so good. All's quiet for once. About tonight, I'll pick you up at the center."

There was silence for a moment.

" Chloe?"

" I heard you. I'll have to meet you. I have a meeting to attend to. I can't get out of it."

" I see. You remember where it is."

" Yes. I'll be there."

More silence.

" Don, are you okay?"

" Yeah, I was just thinking."

" About Jessica?"

" I'm sorry Chloe. It happened a year ago today and it still haunts me."

" I understand. Is there anything else?"

Chloe heard a loud noise in the background.

" I'll talk to you about it later. Looks like I have some work to do. I'll see you around 6."

Chloe hung up the phone and sat back.

" He's sad. I heard it in his voice. What can I do to help him?"

Chloe knew the answer to that. All she could do is support him and let him know that whatever happens, she was there. Chloe was about to get up and go back inside the building when she saw Danny.

" Danny."

" Hey Chloe."

" What are you doing here?"

" Came to see if you were still coming tonight."

" Of course I am. Sounds great."

Danny just grinned at her.

" Don't do that. Your smile makes me weak in the knees."

" Is that your backwards way of saying you like me?"

" I've always liked you. You're great Danny. You and Don think alike I just talked to him and he asked me the same thing."

" About that, your secret is safe. I won't tell anyone, especially Flack, but I think you should tell him how you feel. It might help him."

Chloe sat back down.

" I thought about that, seriously."

Danny sat down and looked at her.

" Why are you looking at me that way?"

" Chloe, you love him. Don't you know what it does to a man to hear that? He'll be over the moon. I know for a fact he really cares about you."

" I can't tell him, not yet. Tonight we're remembering a fallen hero. Don told me how he felt about Jessica. He loved her Danny, only he didn't get a chance to tell her."

" Exactly. Tell him before it's too late Chloe."

Chloe sighed.

" I don't mean to upset you. Sometimes I say things I don't mean."

" Don't we all?"

" I'm just saying that you should say what you need to. I'll see you tonight."

Danny then got up and left.

" He's right. It's time I tell him, but what if it's the wrong time?"

It was later that night, Chloe showed up outside the restaurant with a sigh. She pondered the last few hours finally telling Don how she really felt about him. He was more then her best friend.

" I can't tonight. This night is for a fallen hero."

Chloe went in and looked around. She then saw Danny, who just waved at her.

" Chloe just showed up," Danny said.

" Hey everyone. Sorry if I'm a bit late."

" You're just in time. It's nice that you could come," Stella told her," The food is on the way. It's buffet style. Have a seat."

Chloe did at the far end of the table, but then got back up.

" Excuse me, I have to run to the ladies room."

Chloe left and Sheldon looked at Don.

" That's the girl you invited?"

" Yes."

" You didn't offer to bring her here yourself?"

" I did, but she was working late, so Chloe said she would meet us."

" Nice catch. She's cute," Sheldon said.

Chloe then came back a few moments later. Danny who was sitting next to Don leaned closer.

" Did she tell you?"

" Tell me what?"

" Nothing. You already know about Mason and you know Chloe."

" Yes, I do. I know what she likes and what she doesn't. I know she doesn't drink, smoke, loves to dance, but doesn't care for loud music. Where are you going with this Danny?"

" Nowhere, but it you ever hurt her. You'll hear from me."

" Why would I hurt her? I wouldn't hurt Chloe."

Danny didn't say a word after that. Flack just looked down and where Chloe was. Chloe was in a good mood for the first time in a long time.

" It's good to see her happy," he thought," She deserves it. Now only to figure out what else she needs to tell me."

As the night went on, Flack had wandered away from the group and up to the bar. Chloe ended up coming up to him.

" There you are. Everyone was wondering where you went."

Flack just looked at her and Chloe saw something else in him.

" You've been drinking."

" So?"

" I've never seen you like this. Is something wrong?"

" Leave me alone."

Chloe then got scared and backed away.

" Let me help you."

" You couldn't begin to imagine what I'm going through right now."

" Try me."

" Go away."

Chloe then knew what it was.

" Jessica? You're thinking about her. Aren't you?"

" I couldn't save her."

" You tried to."

Flack just shook his head and went to the door.

" Where are you going?"

" I need some air. Let me be."

Chloe just watched him go out the door. Mac ended up coming up behind her.

" What happened?"

" I don't know. I didn't mean to upset him."

" It's not you. Don took what happened to Jessica really hard."

" I think I just made it worse. I only wanted to help him. I have to help him."

Chloe went back to the table to collect her stuff and went out the door herself.

" What's going on Mac?" Stella asked," Where's Chloe going?"

" To go look for Flack. He just took off without a word. Looks like he needs a reality check, again."


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe was beginning to worry more about Flack. He left the restaurant without explanation. Chloe knew some of the places he went to and she found him a few blocks away from where he left.

" I've been looking for you all over."

Flack turned around and looked at her. The light wind flew through her brown hair.

" I thought I asked you to leave me alone."

" I did, until I realized you need help Don. Don't shut me out."

Flack looked at her but didn't say a word. Chloe saw the look in his eyes.

" You tell me to tell you when something is bothering me. Let me help you."

" You can't Chloe. You can't bring her back."

Chloe then knew what Flack was talking about.

" Jessica?"

Flack didn't answer. Chloe had read about what happened to Jessica Angell after Flack had mentioned her to him. Reading about what happened nearly drew Chloe to tears.

"I'm sorry, but I still want to help you. You don't have to be alone in this. You told me how you felt about her. I understand. I've never seen you like this before."

" Leave me alone. Get lost."

Chloe went closer to him.

" You mean something to me Don, but if you want to shut me out, then I'll leave you alone. I'll respect your decision."

Chloe then just did as he requested and walked away. Flack just watched her and walked into the other direction.

It was sometime later and Flack was now sitting in his apartment staring at the ceiling. He then heard a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone and felt that he didn't need anyone. When he looked out the door, he saw Mac. Flack opened the door and looked at him.

" Hey Mac."

" You look dreadful Don. I came by here to see how you're holding it. You left in such a hurry."

" It's been one year Mac since Jess died."

Mac came in and shut the door.

" I know."

Flack sat down.

" What I just did makes me feel even worse."

Mac sat down.

" What happened?"

" I mentioned Jess before to Chloe and I was okay with it. The last few days I haven't really talked to her. Chloe came looking for me and I blew her off. I hurt her Mac, I didn't mean to."

" I'm sure you didn't. Chloe.."

Then there was another loud bang on the door. Mac got up to answer it to see Danny who had the look of anger on his face.

" What the hell did you do to Chloe Flack?"

" Danny calm down," Mac told him.

" I told you if you ever hurt her, you would answer to me. Chloe was in tears after she came back to the restaurant. I took her home and it didn't help her feel any better."

Flack put his head down.

" She was only trying to help you through a bad time and you treat her like she didn't matter," Danny said.

" I know Messer. I didn't mean to hurt her."

" Well, you did. If you haven't realized it, Chloe cares about you. You have to fix it."

Flack got up.

" What do you expect me to do? Chloe is smart, she'll know I didn't mean it."

" Then why does she sound like she just lost her best friend? I swear you don't know how she really feels about you."

Flack then went to the door.

" I do have to fix it. I have to talk to her. Will one of you give me a lift?"

Danny just nodded his head and the two of them headed to Chloe's house. It was after 11 p.m., but Flack had to talk to her. When Chloe opened the door, Flack saw that she was still in tears.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you forgive me?"

Chloe just answered by hugging him tight.

" Of course I forgive you. I can't hold a grudge. I care about you so much. I know it's been a hard year for you."

Chloe pulled back and looked at him.

" You're forgiven Don."

" You don't know how much that means to me. Danny gave me an earful."

" Sorry about that. I trust him. I didn't think he would confront you about it. I asked him not to."

" You know him. He's looking out for you. You didn't deserve what I did to you. You've become a true friend to me Chloe. I lost sight of that."

Chloe shyly smiled.

" Thanks for waiting up for me and thanks for being there."

" What are friends for? At least I hope we still are."

" Of course and I owe you one Chloe."

" You don't owe me anything. Now go home and get some sleep."

Flack just nodded his head and went back to the car that Danny was waiting it.

" Well?"

Flack looked at Danny and smiled.

" Chloe forgave me for being a jerk to her. She's so forgiving. Chloe has more faith in me then I have in myself right now."

" That's one thing you'll learn about her, Chloe doesn't hold a grudge. She thinks life is too short and no matter what, she'll believe in you. You believed in her and Chloe was able to get on with her life without the idea of ending up in jail."

Flack again nodded his head.

" Take me back home Danny. Chloe asked me to go home and get some sleep and that's what I'm going to do."

As Danny drove back towards Flack's apartment, Flack thought about what Danny told him. Chloe did care about him, he saw it in her eyes and it was that moment he realized that he cared about her too, more then he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe woke up the next morning without looking at the clock. The previous night was stressful, but in the end it worked out. She went into the kitchen and put on some coffee. As she went back to the living room, she heard a knock on the door.

" Who would be here at this hour? What time is it anyway?"

Chloe happened to look out and saw Don standing there. She opened the door and didn't know what to say.

" Did I wake you?"

" No. I just woke up. What are you doing here so early?"

" I had to see you Chloe. May I come in?"

Chloe nodded her head and Don came through the door and shut the door behind him.

" You look like you didn't sleep. Are you okay? Are you actually mad at me for the way I treated you?"

" No. I didn't sleep because I was thinking most of the night. I managed to fall asleep. I don't even know what time it is."

" It's after 8. I felt that I needed to talk to you before heading to the precinct. I didn't mean to come by like this. Are we still okay?"

Chloe nodded her head.

" That makes me feel better. Last night after I left here I thought about what I've been missing out on. "

Chloe ended up smiling.

" You're even more beautiful when you smile. You're a ray of sunshine."

" Even though last night you wanted me to leave you alone? You came here begging me to forgive you."

" I was wrong to push you away. I know you were only trying to help. It's just that I miss Jess so much."

Chloe nodded her head.

" I'd better go and let you get ready for your day. You want to have dinner with me?"

" I'd love too. Let me know when and where."

The both of them then went to the door.

" You mean something to me too Chloe. I lost sight of that and I'm sorry."

" You're forgiven."

Chloe then opened the door and the two of them just stared at each other for a moment.

" I'll be in touch with you. What were you thinking about? You can talk to me about anything."

" I'll tell you another time. Right now isn't the right time."

Don nodded his head then went down the pathway. Chloe shut the door and leaned up against it.

" Is it possible to be more in love? I'm crazy for that man."

It was sometime later, Don went to the crime lab to check up on some status reports from a previous crime scene. On his way to Mac's office he was approached by Sheldon.

" Hey Flack."

Don turned to see Sheldon behind him.

" What's up?"

" I wanted to know how you were feeling. You took off so fast last night. How's, what's her name again?"

" You mean Chloe?"

" Yeah. She was in tears when she came back to the restaurant."

All Don could do was nod his head.

" Danny ended up taking her home."

" I know. I talked to her. Everything is fine. I got an earful from Danny and I really don't need another lecture. Chloe knows I didn't mean to hurt her or anyone else for that matter."

" She's really sweet. Kind of shy though."

" Chloe doesn't talk much, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have anything to say."

" I know that. Chloe just told everyone that she was hurting because you were. She didn't know Jess, but she felt for you. If I didn't know it, Chloe is really into you."

" I didn't just hear that. Chloe and I are just friends Sheldon."

" That's how it starts. I'll catch you later."

Sheldon went one way and Don went the other way, only to run into Danny.

" Hey."

" Danny."

" Is everything still okay with you and Chloe?"

" Of course it is. I'm going to make it up to her though. I asked her to meet me later. We'll see what works out."

Danny nodded his head.

" You don't need to worry Danny."

" I can't help it, I do worry. I was worried about Chloe when I screwed up and went to see Mason. Luckily, the man is staying in prison."

" You care about her too?"

" I've always cared for her. Plus, I have to admit it, Chloe is very sweet."

" Who is?" they heard.

Don and Danny both saw that Lindsay had now joined them.

" Nobody," Danny told her.

" Oh, Chloe," Lindsay said," She's very nice. She had plenty to say last night, but then she went out to go look for you Flack."

" I know, everything is fine with us now."

" She is also glad that he ex won't get out of jail anytime soon, but she did tell me she got another letter."

Both Danny and Don looked at her.

" What letter?" Danny asked," That's news to me."

" Same here. Did she say when she got it?"

" The other day. This time she said it wasn't even signed."

" I wonder why she didn't say anything about it," Danny said," Maybe it's nothing to worry about."

" I'll talk to her later about it. Right now Chloe is happy, I don't want to ruin that."

" Did she say what it said?" Danny asked Lindsay.

Lindsay shook her head.

" It has to be Mason. Who else would send her a letter like that?" Danny asked.

Danny got out his phone.

" What are you doing Messer?" Flack asked.

" I'm calling Chloe. This is bugging me now."

Flack stopped him.

" Let it be for now. If it was something bad, Chloe would tell us."

Danny put his phone away.

" I just don't want to see her hurt. So is it official with the two of you?"

" No."

Lindsay just grinned.

" What's that for?" Flack asked her.

" Nothing. Chloe just glows when she talked about you."

" Okay, both of you give it a rest. There's nothing between Chloe and I. I have to go see Mac."

Flack then continued on down the hall. Danny then again got out his phone.

" You see it too don't you Montana?"

" Don't call me that. I think she's in love Danny."

" I know. Thing is, Chloe won't tell him."

Lindsay noticed Danny had his phone out.

" You're not calling Chloe are you?"

Danny didn't answer.

" Chloe, when you get this message call me. It's important."

Danny then hung up the phone.

" I have to know what that letter said. I won't feel better until I do."

Lindsay shook her head.

" You could be making a mistake Danny."

" I know, but Flack isn't the only one who cares about Chloe."


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe was in the park later that afternoon. She went through her mind over and over again about finally telling Don how she felt. Chloe weighed the pros and cons of telling him.

" Plain and simple. I love him."

Chloe sighed and ended up sitting at a far away bench. The day was warm and there was hardly a cloud in the sky.

" Such a beautiful day. I feel beautiful. I wonder what Don thinks of me."

Chloe didn't know why she began to question Don's feelings for her. She knew he cared about her and that he never meant to hurt her. Chloe was so deep in thought that she didn't see Stella and Lindsay heading her way.

" Do you mind if we joined you?"

Chloe looked up and smiled.

" Not at all. It'll be nice to have the company."

" You look happy Chloe," Stella said," In fact, you look radiant."

" Is it that obvious?" Chloe asked.

Both Lindsay and Stella sat down.

" Did you talk to Danny?" Lindsay asked.

" No, not yet. I got his message, but I haven't called him back yet. Why?"

" I mentioned about the letter you got. I didn't mean for it to come out. Both him and Flack heard it."

Chloe sighed and nodded her head.

" So that's why he called me. I'm not worried about it. I'm too happy to be worried about a simple letter."

" What did it say?" Stella asked.

" All it said was that 'I could run and hide, but I'll never forget. You can't forget about someone you love'. Danny worries too much anyway."

" They both questioned why you didn't tell them," Lindsay said.

" I won't hold it against you. I guess I have to tell them, but I'm not going to let that bother me. I have a bigger problem to figure out."

" Flack?" Lindsay asked.

Chloe looked at her.

" Yes. I need to figure out how and when to tell him."

" About the letter?" Stella asked.

" No, how I feel about him. We're having dinner tonight, but I don't think I can tell him. Last night he was feeling down about Jessica. What happened to her torn at him. I've never lost anyone like that, but I felt it. What happened to her was horrible."

Chloe got up.

" The reason why I didn't say anything about that letter is because I didn't want anyone to know. If Danny found out, he may just go back to Riker's. I don't want him to ruin his career over me, but I learned over time, Danny has a mind of his own. When his mind is set to something, he follows it."

Chloe then heard he phone ring and looked to see that it was Danny.

" Speaking of Danny, it's him."

Chloe answered it.

" Hey Danny."

" _I finally caught you. I have to talk to you."_

" I can't talk about it right now."

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

Chloe shook her head.

" We'll leave you to talk to him," Stella said," If you do need to talk about anything else, you know where to reach me."

Both Stella and Lindsay got up and walked on.

" _Chloe"_

" I'm here Danny. You want to know about the letter, it's no big deal. I don't even know who sent it to me."

" _Who else, it's Mason. I'll kill him."_

" That's exactly why I didn't tell you. Danny please, leave it alone."

There was silence for a moment.

" _Okay, I will, but if you ever get another one, please let me know."_

" I will. I appreciate all you do for me."

" _I won't let anyone hurt you Chloe. I have to go before Mac sees me talking to you while I'm supposed to be working."_

The line then went dead.

" I love you Danny, but you need to let me handle it."

It was later that night, Chloe was outside the restaurant that Don had suggested to her. In the back of her mind, she hoped he wouldn't bring up the letter. The last thing she wanted to discuss was that letter. Chloe came through the door and saw Don, who just grinned at her.

" Thanks for coming. I thought you might change your mind."

" You didn't have to ask me twice."

Chloe sat down across from him.

" You look great Chloe. I already ordered you a soda."

" How well you know me."

The drinks were brought. Chloe sighed happily.

" How about a toast?"

" A toast to what?"

" Friendship and forgiveness."

" Sounds good to me. I'll drink to that."

Both of them to a sip from their drinks.

" Oh, one more thing."

" What did we miss?"

" To Jessica Angell. We didn't get around to that last night. She sounded like someone I would've liked."

Don just smiled.

" That's what I like about you Chloe. You cherish the simple things in life. I'm still sorry about last night."

" You're forgiven. Life is too short to hold a grudge."

Chloe again let out a sigh.

" What's wrong?"

" That sounded insensitive. It's like I'm saying you're not allowed to grieve."

" Now you're forgiven."

Chloe again smiled. The night went on and Chloe was glad that Don didn't bring up the letter. After their meal, Don took her home.

" Nice and simple. I'm glad you feel better Don."

" It's still hard at times, but I'll get through it."

" Maybe we can do lunch tomorrow?"

Don leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

" Absolutely."

Chloe got out of the car and a few seconds later so did Don.

" Chloe wait."

Chloe stopped and looked at him.

" Did I forget something?"

" No, I did."

" What did you forget?"

" Only this."

Don leaned down and again kissed her, only this time gently touching his lips to hers.

" What was that for?"

" I've been waiting to do that. I'm sorry if I stepped over the line. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chloe watched as Don got back into his car. She then went into the house and leaned up against the door after she closed it.

" That man is incredible."

Don sat outside for a moment and then smiled.

" She's amazing."

Don then just drove off and began to think of what his next move should be.


	12. Chapter 12

Don Flack laid awake in his bed and stared at the ceiling. The days that went by were a drag sometimes. Thoughts and images of Jessica crowded his mind. Everyday the image of Jessica Angell laying there covered in blood was in his mind. Don got up and began pacing around the room. It was going through him again and it was haunting him day and night. Sometimes he closed his eyes and could see Jess's smiling face and hear her laughter. They had some good laughs, but that didn't even help take the pain away.

" I miss you Jess. You don't know how much you meant to me."

" You meant a lot to me too."

Don turned around and saw Jess standing there. He blinked his eyes, but she was still there.

" I must be going out of my mind."

Jess then just smiled at him.

" That's it, I'm going crazy. This isn't happening."

" You're not crazy Flack. I'm always here, but you need to understand something. You can't put your life on hold anymore."

" I can't get out of my head what happened to you. I couldn't save you Jess."

" It's not your fault."

" Then why do I blame myself? I thought I could save you."

Don sat down and put his head in his hands.

" I've been watching you. You've still done you job. You haven't given up on caring and there's someone else in the mix, isn't there?"

Don looked up at her. Jess again smiled at him.

" You care about her Don. You know you do and right from the start."

Don then realized that Jess was talking about Chloe. Chloe Donavon has become a close friend of his and he did care about her.

" I do care about her, but I also hurt her. I shut her out and I saw the look in her eyes when I did."

" You saw what you wanted to see, someone who deeply cares for you and only wants to help you. You believed in her that day. You wanted to help Chloe and that night you saw something else."

" Which night? We've seen each other on most nights."

" The night you ran into each other at that restaurant. You wanted to know her more and now you do."

Don nodded his head.

" You're not giving up here Flack. It's not your time yet. I know how much you miss me and want to be with me, but you can't give up on what's in front of you. You need to think about it some more. You have family and friends who need you."

" I know."

" There's something else about Chloe you don't know yet, but if you look inside yourself and her, you'll discover it."

Jess then turned.

" Wait Jess."

Jess turned around and smiled.

" I think I know what it is, but it doesn't feel right. Do you really think Chloe loves me?"

" That's for you to find out Flack. I have to go. I'll always be here."

The light that Don saw then faded.

" I need to get more sleep. I don't know what to believe anymore."

Don sat down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. He then thought about the times he has spent with Chloe and how much she reminded him of Jess. Don then smiled.

" Thank you Jess. You're right. I have to pick myself up before I lose someone else I care about."


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe got up the next morning again feeling like she didn't sleep, she was too happy to sleep. She went out early to talk to Flack. At the precinct they told her he was at the crime lab. Chloe then didn't know what to do, but she ended up at the crime lab anyway. Once inside she noticed people hustling everywhere.

" Well this isn't the place to be. Not the right time."

Chloe was about to leave when she heard someone call her. She turned around and saw Mac behind her.

" Detective Taylor."

" May I help you with something?"

" I was looking for Don. I need to tell him something before I lose my nerve. I was told at the precinct that he came here."

" He had to go back out. Right now were in the middle of an investigation."

Chloe nodded her head. Mac saw the look in her eyes.

" You look serious."

Chloe looked around.

" I love him Mac."

Chloe then realized what she said.

" I'm sorry sir."

Mac ended up laughing.

" You don't have to call me sir."

" I respect your position. You deserve that respect. Calling you sir shows that you recieve the respect you deserve."

" I appreciate that. I'll walk out with you."

Chloe walked out with Mac, but was still unsure of what to do. She went to work and concentrated on what she needed to do there, which was looking after preschoolers. Chloe only worked a few hours, but it was good honest work.

Chloe went over in her mind what happened between her and Don last night. She hoped that one day he would kiss her like that, she never expected it though. Chloe was in the park that afternoon after her shift at the day care center. She didn't notice Danny walking up to her.

" You look like you're deep in thought."

Chloe looked up to see Danny standing there.

" How do you always know where to find me?"

" I know how you think Chloe. I know you. Each afternoon around this time, you come here."

Chloe smiled.

" You look incredible by the way."

" You don't look so bad yourself."

Danny sat down next to her.

" I'm sorry I pestered you about that letter, but I'm concerned about you. You could be the victim of a stalker Chloe."

" Well I'm not worried. I have you and Don to look after me."

" So did you tell him yet?"

Chloe looked at him.

" Tell him what?"

" That you're in love with him."

" I don't think I need to, after last night, I think Don will figure it out."

Danny looked at her with a puzzled look.

" What did Flack do to you? Tell me you, well you know."

" You don't need to jump that far ahead. All he did was kiss me."

" And?"

" That's it. What else do you want to know?"

" I guess I shouldn't ask. It's your business. You've been hurt before Chloe. I don't want to see you hurt again."

Chloe got up.

" You have other things to concentrate on Danny, like your job. You're good at it. I could never do it."

" You're important to me too. You need to tell him Chloe. Tell Flack how you feel and don't put yourself down. You can do anything if you put your mind to it."

Chloe sighed and nodded her head.

" You're right. I don't find it easy and now isn't the right time."

" Don't wait much longer Chloe. I have to get back to the lab."

Chloe watched as Danny walked away. On his way back to the lab, Danny stopped at the precinct first. He didn't see Flack at first, but then did when he came out of one of the interrogation rooms.

" Danny, what brings you here?"

" Chloe does."

" Did something happen? Did she get another letter?"

" No, she told me what happened between the two of you last night."

" I see. Well, that was her decision."

Flack sat at his desk and Danny sat down too.

" Don't you need to get back to the lab?"

" So it is official now?"

" If you want to see it that way. Does it bother you that I consider Chloe as more then a friend?"

Danny shook his head.

" Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

" Chloe is fragile. She deserves to be happy and you make her happy."

At that moment, Chloe came through the door. She saw Danny talking to Flack, but went up to him anyway.

" Hi."

" Hey," Flack said," What are you doing here?"

" I need to talk to you, but if you're busy."

" I'm not busy. I'll make time for you."

" I'll see you two later."

Danny went out the door.

" What was he doing here?"

" No reason. What can I do for you?"

Chloe sat down.

" I can't help but think about last night."

" I'm having the same problem. Chloe, did I step over the line?"

" No. It made me think more of what I need to tell you."

Flack looked at her and saw the serious look in her eyes.

" You don't have to be afraid to tell me. What you tell me will stay between us. I promise you that."

Chloe nodded her head.

" So what is it?"

Chloe looked around. Background sounds of people talking and phones ringing filled the air.

" This isn't easy to say, but it's how I feel."

Flack again looked at her.

" This isn't right. I can't do it."

Chloe put her head in her hands. Flack made her look up at him.

" Tell me."

Chloe just looked at him.

" I love you."

Chloe let out a sigh and shut her eyes. The next thing she knew Flack was leaning down.

" I had this weird dream last night. It was about Jess. She came to me and it made me realize something Chloe."

" What?" Chloe asked looking back up at him.

" I love you too and I'm not going anywhere."

Chloe didn't know what to think for a moment, so there was a bit of silence.

" So now what?"

" You get out of here before I lose my mind. We'll talk later. I have a case to get back to anyway."

Chloe again sighed. She felt much better, but then she began to wonder if her happiness would last.


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe and Don were in the park having lunch several days later. In those past few days, things were getting better and not one word of the letter she got came up. The weather that day was also warm and it made the day even better. Chloe then let out a happy sigh.

" What are you thinking about?"

" Something silly. I was thinking about the day I first saw you and how things ended up."

Chloe looked at her hands.

" It's hard to forget how a few months ago these hands were.."

Chloe couldn't finish her thought for Don stopped her with a kiss. Chloe got into it, but then she stopped.

" Why are you thinking of that?" Don asked looking at her.

" It's hard to erase. The arrest report is still on file isn't it?"

" Yes, but it doesn't matter now. What matters is in the present."

" So you're just going to forget about that day?"

Chloe looked at him and Don just shook his head with a grin on his face.

" Okay. It's your choice. It's still edged in my mind. You didn't hesitate to arrest me."

" Things have changed Chloe. I was doing my job that day. I haven't forgotten that I was the one who arrested you. What matters is here and now."

Chloe then shut her eyes as Don's grip on her tightened and he kissed the side of her face and made his way down to her neck.

" Are you hungry?"

" Why do you ask?"

" You keep nibbling on my neck."

Don stopped and looked at her.

" Do you want me to stop? I can't help myself. I'm enjoying this break. The last few days have been tense with cases. We haven't been able to spend much time together."

" I cherish every time we're together, even if it is a few moments. I totally understand. It's your job to solve crimes."

Don only nodded his head in agreement. Chloe just buried herself in the warmth of his arms.

" This is great, just you and me. This is what I cherish."

" I wish I didn't have to go back to the precinct."

" Why?"

Chloe sat up and looked at him.

" You admire honesty right?"

" Of course."

" So I could take you home and make sure you get there safe, without anyone sneaking up on you. Anymore letters lately?"

Chloe shook her head. She didn't want to talk about the letters, for they didn't matter.

" You would tell me if you get anything else?"

" If it was necessary."

" Chloe."

" I haven't received anything lately."

Don just looked at her.

" I'm taking you home. This isn't making me comfortable. Danny mentioned to me that you could have a stalker."

Chloe then got up.

" Don't stalkers send more then notes? Don, I haven't gotten anything in days, almost a week, over a week."

" Still, I'm taking you home."

" If you insist," Chloe said throwing her hands in the air.

" Hey," Don said getting up.

Don stopped her and looked at her.

" I'm concerned about you. I'll protect you at all costs. I love you."

" I love you too, but you don't need to watch me 24/7. I get enough of that from Danny."

Chloe began to walk away crossing her arms in the process.

" Wait a minute."

Chloe was a few steps ahead of him, but he caught up with her. The ride home was silent. Chloe opened the door and grabbed the mail while she went in.

" Well?"

" All for my mom and dad."

Chloe then stopped what she was saying. Don saw the color change in her face.

" No. Not again. After all this time."

" Unmarked?"

Chloe nodded her head.

" Give it to me."

Chloe did and gave Don permission to open it. He read it and then looked at Chloe.

" This is a threat this time. I'm not going to take this. You're coming with me."

" Where?"

" To the crime lab. Something has to be done about this. Somebody is out to get you."

Chloe stopped.

" I can take care of myself. I can handle this."

" I know you can, but the more people we have on this, the better."

Chloe didn't move.

" Chloe come on."

" Okay, but it's nothing, I feel that it isn't."


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe went to the crime lab with Flack, but didn't understand why they were going there. She knew that Don would protect her at all costs, but what was the reason for coming to the crime lab?

" Wait out here Chloe."

" Why? This has to do with me and that letter. What does it say anyway?"

" You don't want to know. Now wait here."

Chloe then watched him go into Mac's office. Chloe sat down with her head in her hands. She then looked up and saw Lindsay.

" Hey," Lindsay said.

" Hi."

" Lindsay Monroe. We met the other night."

Chloe nodded her head.

" I'm sorry. I guess I forgot."

Lindsay sat down next to her.

" What you've been through before, I understand. Is something wrong? You look puzzled."

" I got another letter. No return address and no name. Don was with me when I got it. He read it and we came here. I don't understand why."

Chloe then got up and began to pace around. Danny then saw her and walked up to her.

" Chloe, what brings you here?"

" I got another letter."

" Mason?"

Chloe shook her head.

" I don't know. There was no name and again, no return address."

" Isn't he the one in prison?" Lindsay asked.

" Yes," Chloe answered.

" That's won't stop him from trying to get to you," Danny told her.

Danny then looked at Flack who was with Mac.

" Were you with Flack when you got it?"

" Yes. I saw the look on his face when he read it. All he told me was that someone is out to get me. I was doing fine up until that moment. I was happy. Now, it's all being torn to pieces. I have to do something."

Chloe began to walk away.

" Wait," Danny said," Where are you going?"

" It doesn't matter. There is something I need to do."

" You can't just run out of here."

Chloe didn't know what to think. She knew Danny was only looking out for her, but she felt that he was overdoing it.

" I also don't need anyone to look after me 24/7."

" Do you realize how important you are to Flack and how much you mean to the rest of us?" Danny asked her," You need to be protected."

Chloe then continued on. Lindsay got up.

" What do you think she's up to?"

" I don't know, but she'd better not do anything crazy."

Inside the office, Mac looked over the letter.

" This is serious, but there are other cases to concentrate on."

" This is important to me Mac. Chloe is in danger. Whoever is sending those letters is threatening her life. I have to protect her. I'm not going to lose her like I lost Jess."

" I understand that you care about her Don."

" I love Chloe Mac."

Flack then looked outside the office. He didn't see Chloe, so he went out the door.

" Where's Chloe?"

" She left," Lindsay answered," Said there was something she had to do."

" You just let her leave? You didn't try to stop her."

" You know Chloe," Danny said.

" Yes, I do and she's in danger Danny. Somebody is out to harm her."

The three of them stood there as Mac came out.

" She's gone Mac," Flack said," Chloe left. I have to find her before it's too late. She's in extreme danger."

" Did she say anything else?" Mac asked.

" No," Danny answered," I agree with Flack on this. Chloe is a priority."

" Your priority is what goes on in this lab Danny. We have an ongoing case that needs attention."

Danny only nodded his head. Flack shook his head.

" You do what you have to. I'm going to find out where Chloe went."

" Don, let it go for now," Mac said," In the time we've all gotten to know her, Chloe wouldn't do anything that would endanger her life."

" She's important to me," Flack said," I just can't let her run off like that. I'm going back to the precinct. Maybe she just needs some time alone. I'll give it to her."

Flack then went out of the crime lab determined to find Chloe, but decided that Mac was right. Chloe wouldn't put herself in danger. Flack just prayed that wherever Chloe went that she would arrive there safely.


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that she didn't have any idea who was sending her those letters. She began to walk around and ended up outside the gates to a cemetery. Chloe sighed and went in, then looked around and found what she was looking for. She looked down and tears began to fill her eyes, even though it was someone she didn't really know, Jessica Angell.

" Hi Jess. My name is Chloe Donavon. You don't know me, but I've heard a lot about you. Lately things have been tense. I've been getting these letters in the mail. No return address and with no name. I think it scares Don more then it scares me. He talks about you and he told me what happened to you. What I know about you is mostly from him and the others at the crime lab, who have become close friends of mine."

Chloe then sat on ground.

" Don has become such a good friend to me, well, he's more then that. I love him with all my heart. At the start, I didn't know what to think of him. Don believed in me and helped me. It doesn't matter to either one of us now that he arrested me. I know I might sound like a pest going on and on, but this is what I'm feeling. Don feels that he needs to protect me 24/7."

Chloe didn't know it, but Flack was coming up behind her.

" Sometimes I want to scream at him. I appreciate his support and compassion. I love him. God, I love Don."

" I love you too."

Chloe turned around to see Flack standing there.

" How long have you been standing there?"

" Long enough. Chloe, I'm sorry if I'm too overprotective. It's just I don't want to lose you like I lost her."

Chloe looked down and then stood up.

" I wasn't as brave as she was though. I didn't have the courage. I knew what I wanted to do at an early age. It takes real bravery to put your life on the line everyday. Jess died doing her job, protecting someone else. I didn't know her, but I would've liked to."

Flack looked at her. He didn't totally understand what she was talking about.

" Where is this coming from Chloe?"

Chloe began to walk away from Flack, but he stopped her, gently grabbing her hand. Each time he held her hand, Chloe got a warm feeling.

" Listen to me. You are stronger then you think. Some people go through their lives jumping from job to job. You, your focus is to be a great teacher. So what if you never thought of law enforcement. It doesn't change how I feel about you and that I think you're in extreme danger."

Chloe looked back. She didn't want to talk about those letters, so she stayed on the subject of Jess.

" The way you talked about Jess before. Do you still miss her Don?"

" Everyday and a part of me will always love her. Chloe, you're dedicated to the job you're doing. Now tell me you won't run off like that again. You scared me."

" I won't. I promise you, but promise me you won't worry about me 24/7. I'm a big girl."

Flack put his hands on her cheeks.

" I promise. I'll cool down on the constant protection. I just love you too much and if something ever happened to you, I couldn't live with it."

Chloe then sighed.

" Now what?"

" I just can't help but think if Jess was still alive, you'd be with her."

" Chloe."

Chloe looked at him.

" Be honest with me."

" I'm not going to answer that question. Don't think about the what if's."

" You did say I could tell you anything."

Flack nodded his head.

" Maybe. You're probably right."

" I think you still would've believed in me though and tried to help me. That's the way you are Don. You're very compassionate."

" I wasn't much after Jess died. What do you say we get out of here? I have an hour off. What would you like to do?"

Chloe thought for a moment.

" Ice cream. I could go for a hot fudge sundae."

Flack then again took her hand in his.

" Whatever your heart desires. From now on let's focus on what's ahead, not what's in the past."

" Deal, but if every now and then you remember Jessica, it's okay."

Flack couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. Chloe stopped him after a few seconds.

" This isn't the place to make out. We're in the cemetery."

Flack grinned at her.

" I don't think anyone will mind."

Chloe shook her head but smiled. She felt better and it was all because Don Flack. After their dessert, Chloe went back home with the help of Flack.

" That was nice. Thank you."

" You don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure."

As they drove up, Chloe noticed someone at the door. The person turned and both of them saw Danny.

" Chloe there you are."

Chloe and Flack got out of the car.

" Danny, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

" I was worried after you left the lab. Flack, where did you find her?"

" Does it matter? She's safe Danny."

" I was hoping you wouldn't do something crazy?"

" Like what?"

Danny looked at her.

" It went through my mind that you might go to Riker's and talk to Mason."

" Mason? Are you kidding me? I never want to go anywhere near that place."

" I swear it's him Chloe," Danny said," He has someone that he gives those letters to and they deliver it."

Danny then heard his phone ring. He answered it and it didn't sound good.

" I have to go. I think I might've crossed the line. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. Thanks for finding her Don."

Danny then went to his car and left.

" It doesn't make sense. He was hanging around here like a prowler."

" He just cares about you, like I do. I have to get back to the precinct. Save some room for dinner."

" Is that an order detective?"

Flack didn't answer. He then gave her a quick kiss then got into his car and left. Chloe went into the house and shut the door. She was about to head upstairs, when someone grabbed her.

" Scream and I'll kill you."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This chapter is a long one. I hope it all fits right.**

It was later that evening, Chloe's parents came home with huge smiles on their faces, there was good news to share.

" Chloe," her mother called," We're home."

There was no answer.

" Maybe she's with Don," her father said," She might be sleeping too. Maggie our daughter doesn't need to be watched all the time. Chloe is an adult who can take care of herself."

" Sweetheart, but those letters she's been getting. I'm going to check upstairs."

Maggie went upstairs to check on Chloe. The door to her room was shut.

" Chloe, it's mom," Maggie said knocking.

There was no answer, so Maggie opened the door to look at a huge mess.

" Lionel," Maggie yelled," Get up here."

Lionel came running up the stairs to find Chloe's room ransacked.

" Don't touch anything. I'm calling Don."

Both of them went downstairs on the way down, Maggie saw the bloodstain on the wall.

" Maggie, don't touch anything. This is for the police to handle."

Maggie just ended up in tears and sat on the steps.

Meanwhile, Flack was finishing up some work at the crime lab and ready to call Chloe about their dinner date when his phone rang.

" Flack."

" _Don it's Lionel. You need to get here right away."_

Flack felt his heart drop.

" Is it Chloe?"

" _She's gone and someone went through her room. It looks like a tornado went through it. Chloe would never leave her room looking like that."_

" I'm on my way."

Flack hung up the phone and went right into Mac's office. Mac looked up at him.

" Don, what is it?'

" I just got a call from Chloe's father. Chloe is gone. Something told me not to leave her alone this afternoon, but I had work to do. Mac, Chloe's in trouble."

Mac nodded his head and grabbed his coat.

" Looks like we've got a crime scene to check. You think you can handle this?"

" I'll do what I have to find Chloe."

" I'm sorry I didn't take that letter more seriously. We'll find out what happened."

About ten minutes later, most of the team was at the house. Mac and Stella looked at Chloe's room and shook their heads. The room was littered with books and papers. A rack laid on the edge of the bed, and a few stuffed animals were scattered on the floor.

" Looks like whoever took her, she fought back," Stella said," Or they were looking for something."

Danny was right behind them and had a look of anger on his face.

" You okay Danny?" Mac asked.

" No, I'm not. I'm mad as hell. Who would take Chloe?"

" That's what were going to find out," Mac told him," Start processing. I'm going to talk to her folks."

Danny put down his kit and put on some gloves. The first thing he looked at was the door to the balcony. He doubled looked at it and then took out the camera and took photos. He took several shots and the saw Mac come back in.

" I think this is how they got in. The door has been tampered with. I also found some fingerprints, plus what looks like black fibers of some sort."

" That's a start Danny. Chloe's parents are going to stay with a neighbor down the street for the night. Her mother is a mess."

" How's Flack taking this?"

" Not good Danny, not good at all."

" They did a number on this room. What should I bag?"

" All of it. Anything could have traces of what happened to Chloe and who took her."

Mac then again went out of the room. Stella was taking photos and then some samples that were on the wall.

" Blood Mac. Hopefully it isn't Chloe's."

Mac looked at Flack who stood by the door.

" We need to find Chloe Stella, not just for Chloe's parents, but for Don."

The two of them looked at Flack, who paced back and forth by the door. Mac went up to him.

" We're going to find her Don. You have to believe in that."

" I'm trying to. What have you got so far?"

" Danny is bagging what he can from her room. We'll be heading back to the lab soon."

Flack only nodded his head.

" Be strong. If not for Chloe, but for yourself as well."

Back at the lab about an hour later, Stella and Danny were looking over the things that were spread along the floor in Chloe's room, which included about half a dozen stuffed animals. Danny had give Lindsay the fingerprint samples and asked her to see what she could find. Mac was waiting in his office with Flack, who wasn't taking it too well that Chloe was still missing. What started out as a quiet day, was turning into a long night.

" We're doing all we can to find her. Right now we don't know where to look or who we're looking for. Did Chloe ever mention anyone else from her past?"

" You mean besides Mason? Not really. I never asked her. Maybe Danny's right. Mason might be in prison, but he could be working with someone on the outside. That's where I need to go. I need to go to Riker's"

" Wait, that's not the answer."

Flack ended up sitting down.

" I feel so powerless Mac. I was like this after Jess died and it's happening again. I know I blew it a few time and nearly got myself killed. Like I said before, I can't lose Chloe too."

Mac had to grin.

" What?"

" Chloe has really changed you and if you want some honest advice, it has been for the better."

" Chloe has changed me and she means more to me then I thought."

Stella then ended up coming in.

" Tell me you have good news," Flack said.

" So far nothing. Danny and I tested all of what was found on the floor of Chloe's room."

" And?" Mac asked.

" Nothing but dust. Chloe must've cleaned her room. Everything is clean, even the sheets on her bed were clean. The papers were just random notes. I'm sorry Flack. I wish there was better news."

Danny then came into the room.

" Results are back from the blood stain on the wall and it's not good, it matches to Chloe."

" Damn," Flack said," Not only did someone take her, but they hurt her."

" She fought back," Mac said," Which means there's hope."

Flack went to the door.

" I can't sit here. I'm going out to look for Chloe."

" You don't know where to look Flack," Danny told him.

" Don't tell me that it's impossible right now. I have to find her."

Flack then just left. He had made his decision, find Chloe or die trying.

It was about an hour later, Flack didn't know where to go or where else to look, so he ended up back at the cemetery. He looked down at the grave marker.

" Jess, help me find her. I can't lose her too. Wherever Chloe is, watch over her."

Flack didn't notice Danny walking up behind him.

" There you are," Danny said.

Flack turned around and looked at him.

" I would appreciate it if you let me be."

" We're all wondering where you took off to."

" I found her here."

" What?"

Flack looked at him.

" Chloe came here."

" Why would she come here? Chloe didn't know Jessica."

" I don't know, but here she was."

Danny then heard his phone ring.

" Messer."

" _Danny it's Lindsay, you need to get back here now. We got something."_

" I'm on my way and I'm with Flack."

Danny then hung up.

" We need to get back to the lab ASAP."

" I have to find her Danny."

" Maybe we'll get some answers now."

Both of them went back to the lab and wondered what was going on. The rest of the group was already in one of the conference rooms.

" What have you got Montana?"

Lindsay looked at him.

" Don't call me that. Got some results of the fingerprints that were on the door and from the photo frame."

" And?" Flack asked.

" The prints on the door, it matches to a Jeremy Dresden. His prints were also on a photo frame, along with Chloe's."

Lindsay handed the chart to Flack.

" Petty theft, assault, and aggravated robbery. Why isn't this guy in prison?"

" He was," Mac added," Got out about 3 months ago after serving 3 years in South Carolina, where the incidents took place."

Flack shook his head.

" So this guy possibly took Chloe?" he asked.

" It sure looks that way," Stella added.

" There's something else," Lindsay said," Turns out this guy went to the same college as Mason Anderson."

Danny ended up looking at the chart.

" That's why that name sounded so familiar. I knew I heard that name before and according to the visitors log at Riker's, this guy visited Mason."

" That's where I need to go," Flack said," It's all there, clear as crystal, Mason is behind this, I can feel it."

" Don, we don't have any proof of that," Mac told him.

" Still, that's where I'm going first thing tomorrow. Right now, I'm going home to get some sleep. Chloe wouldn't want me to worry, but I feel that I need to find her now."

Flack then left the room. Danny nodded his head for he agreed with Flack and if he would let him, he too was going to see Mason and get some answers.


	18. Chapter 18

Sitting in his apartment, Flack couldn't help but want to be out looking for Chloe. It was getting close to midnight and it was hard to sleep knowing that the woman he loved was out there scared and hurting. Flack went to the window and looked up at the stars in the sky, even that didn't help calm his aching heart.

" I can't sit around here. I have to find Chloe."

Flack then just sat down and stared at the ceiling and began to think about Jess.

" Watch over her Jess. Chloe means more to me then I thought and I almost destroyed it before it began."

Flack then thought of a happier time. The night he first met Chloe's parents.

_Chloe opened the door and looked at him with a smile._

" _You made it."_

" _I told you I would be here Chloe."_

_Flack came through the door and kissed her cheek. Chloe shut the door and showed him to the living room._

" _Mom. Dad. I would like you to meet Don Flack."_

_Both of her parents stood up._

" _Lionel Donavon Detective Flack."_

_Flack shook the man's hand._

" _Call me Don. All my friends do."_

_Flack then looked at Chloe's mother, who was the spitting image of her daughter with the same shoulder length hair and the same colored eyes._

" _Margaret, but I prefer Maggie."_

" _It's nice to meet you and it's nice to be here."_

" _I hope you like lasagna. It's one of Chloe's favorites."_

" _Sounds good to me."_

" _Dinner will be up soon," Maggie said._

_Chloe had to smile._

" _I think they like you Don," she whispered to him._

" _I like them too," he whispered back to her._

Flack then got up and went to the door. He sighed and sat back down for he was to exhausted to even move. He sat down and thought about another time he spent with Chloe, it was shortly after their relationship became official. They were sitting in Chloe's living room watching television when a simple kiss turned into something more. The more intense the kiss got the further it went, Chloe then stopped.

" _I don't think I'm ready for this."_

" _Whatever makes you feel comfortable."_

_Chloe smiled at him and buried her head on his shoulder._

" _Thank you. Just being with you is wonderful."_

_Chloe then looked at him and smiled._

" _I'm not going anywhere Chloe. You're stuck with me."_

Flack then again stared at the ceiling. That night, they almost made love, but he respected Chloe's decision and he always would respect the decisions she made.

" I'll find you Chloe. Wherever you are stay strong."

Meanwhile, Danny wasn't having much luck with sleep either for he too wanted to find Chloe. In his mind, anger was setting in for he felt that Mason Anderson was behind the whole thing.

" I'm going to get some answers from that creep."

Danny then sat down and thought about the first time he saw Chloe. She was 12 years old and carrying a box almost as big as she was. He was almost 17 at the time.

" _Do you need help with that?"_

_Chloe turned around startled._

" _I didn't mean to scare you. The name's Danny Messer, I live down the street."_

" _Chloe Donavon. I've got it and I shouldn't be talking to strangers, even though I am moving to a strange city."_

" _Welcome to the neighborhood."_

_Chloe smiled at him._

" _Nice to meet you. I'll see you around."_

Danny then got up and went out the door. He didn't care what time it was. Hell, he didn't even know what time it was. He walked around and thought about times he spent talking to Chloe and how they lost touch. Danny then went back to the things he found in Chloe's room and taking them out when he got to the lab. Lindsay was with him when he did.

_Lindsay put on some gloves and picked up a photo and smiled. The photo was of Chloe and Don in front of Chloe's house._

" _Cute photo. You know Chloe and Don make a cute couple."_

_Danny tried to smile._

" _Chloe will be found Danny."_

" _See what you get off that. I saw some prints. That was laying on the bed. We have to find out what happened to her Linds."_

" _I'll check it out. That and the print that was on the door. Let's see what show's up."_

_Lindsay then walked on and Danny shook his head._

" Never again. Chloe has to know I'll do what I can to find her and bring her home."

In the meantime, at the lab, Mac sat waiting in his office. The evidence they found had led them to a new source and he was waiting on word for the sheriff's office in New Rochelle, South Carolina. Stella came into the office and saw that he was still there.

" Shouldn't you go home Mac? There's not much else we can do right now."

" Something should've been done before Stella. Chloe was the victim of a stalker and it was ignored."

" We had other cases to work on. Now we can concentrate on this."

The phone then rang.

" Taylor?"

" _Detective Taylor. Sheriff Baxter, New Rochelle Sheriff's Department. I'm sorry for calling so late, but I have some information for you."_

Stella ended up sitting down.

" What have you found out about Jeremy Dresden?"

" _Went to the address that was left for him, but there's not much there. No sign that Jeremy Dresden has even been there."_

" Any indications on where he may go or where else he's been?"

" _Not at all. I talked to his mother who doesn't live too far from here. She had no idea Jeremy was coming to New York or anywhere else for that matter. He's in direct violation of his probation detective. When he's caught, Jeremy can be sent back here to finish his original sentence."_

" After he answers to the charges here in New York. Thanks Sheriff Baxter."

Mac then hung up the phone.

" He might still be here in New York Stella. I think we can get to Jeremy Dresden by going to another source."

" Mason Anderson."

Mac nodded his head.

" I think I'll let Flack handle that. Right now there's not much else we can do. Officers are on the lookout for both Jeremy and Chloe. Chloe is strong and my gut feeling tells me she's still alive."

" So we head home for now?"

" First thing tomorrow morning, we get back to work. Finding Chloe is now top priority."


	19. Chapter 19

Flack woke up the next morning early from a restless night. Most of the night he thought about Chloe and what mean awful things could be happening to her.

" I refuse to think the worst. I'm not going to lose her too."

Flack got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. His thoughts then drifted on Jessica.

" Jess, hear me, watch her and help me find her. I can't go on without her."

Meanwhile, at an empty warehouse Chloe was sleeping. She shifted her position for she was dreaming.

" Chloe," she heard.

Chloe sat up and looked around the dark room.

" Who's there? Whoever you are, I swear you'd better let me go."

Suddenly she saw a light come closer. Out of the shadows appeared someone else.

" Don't be afraid. I'm not here to harm you."

Chloe got up and looked. She remembered being tied up as she was taken from her home, by some masked person.

" I'm not tied up anymore. I can go home."

" You can't just yet. Besides you're dreaming."

The figure pointed and Chloe saw herself curled up into a ball on an air mattress covered with a light blanket.

" This is too weird. Who are you?"

" The name is Jessica."

Chloe looked.

" Jessica? Jessica Angell?"

The figure nodded their head.

" What's going on?"

" I'm here to tell you that they're not giving up on up. They're looking for you as we speak."

" Don? The others?"

Jessica smiled.

" Did you think he would give up on you? That man loves you so much. Flack isn't going to rest until he finds you."

Chloe felt tears in her eyes.

" I love him too. So much."

" I know. You can't give up Chloe. You have people out there who would protect you with their life. Don asked me to watch over you and that's what I'm going to do."

" A guardian angel."

Jessica again smiled. Chloe smiled. She remembered seeing a photo of Jess and kept the image in her mind.

" He loved you too. Don talked about you and when he did, there were tears in his eyes. What happened to you tore him apart."

" Until he found you. Listen to your heart. You know what Don feels for you is real. Don't listen to what you hear your captor tells you."

Jessica then turned to leave.

" Wait. Where are you going?"

" It's almost time for you to wake up. Keep up your strength, even though you are strong inside."

" Jess. Watch over Don too."

" I always am."

The light then disappeared. Chloe sat up and saw that the early morning sun was shining. She looked and saw that she was still tied up. Tears in her eyes began to fall and it burned her skin. She laid back down and curled up into a tight ball.

" Don, where are you?"

In the meantime, it was just after 9 a.m. when Mac and Stella arrived at Chloe's house, which her parents were now back in.

" Detectives," Lionel said," Please come in."

Mac and Stella came in as Lionel shut the door. Maggie paced back and forth, but then she sat down.

" Any word yet?"

" Not yet, but we've officers looking for her and for the man who possibly took her. Are you familiar with a Jeremy Dresden?" Mac asked.

" Jeremy?" Lionel asked," Chloe's ex boyfriend from high school?"

" So you do know him?" Stella asked.

Lionel nodded his head. Maggie nodded hers as well.

" Chloe was involved with him for two years," Maggie said," Nice young man until he broke her heart. Last I heard he had trouble in South Carolina. Did he take Chloe?"

" It appears that way," Mac answered," His prints were found on the door to her room and on a photo frame that was found."

Lionel got up.

" Lousy son of a bitch. Why would he kidnap Chloe?"

" That's what were trying to figure out," Stella said," In fact we have two detectives heading to Riker's to talk to Mason Anderson."

" Mason?" Maggie asked," Why Mason?"

" It's hard to explain," Mac answered," It's possible he might be involved."

Lionel shook his head.

" That's hard to believe. I didn't know Mason that well, but Maggie and I knew she was seeing him. Don't tell me, Don's going there?"

" Yes," Stella asked," He's going to see what Mason has to say. According to visitor's logs that we obtained a few days ago, Jeremy Dresden paid Mason a visit."

Maggie shook her head.

" We came home last night with such good news. This good news was going to help Chloe."

Lionel sat back down.

" I might sound conceited when I tell you this. The building that I've been working on with my firm in Philly is booming. Despite how bad the economy is in some places, we've got renters even before the project is finished. It means a big boost in my finances. I was going to help Chloe out, help her find a place of her own."

" Now that she's gone. It feels so empty here," Maggie added," I feel now she can live here as long as she wants. We love our daughter and we know we're important to her, but lately Don has become important to her also."

Maggie ended up smiling.

" Chloe loves him, we see that." Maggie said," We want her to have a place she could call her own."

" In fact," Lionel added," We already put a down payment on this house. Chloe saw it before and she loved it."

" We wanted to surprise her," Maggie said," You will find her won't you?"

" We won't give up until we do," Mac said," That sounds like a nice surprise."

" Sounds like Chloe would love it," Stella said," We'll let you know what we find out. Mac's right we'll find Chloe."

That's what Chloe's parents were hoping for.

In another part of town, Flack was making a phone call.

" Danny, it's Don. You want to help me with something?"

_" What is it?"_

" I'll tell you when you get here. Meet me in Central Park."

_" I'm on the way. You have a lead on Chloe?"_

" Like I said, I'll tell you arrive."

Flack the hung up the phone.

" It's time to get some answers and Mason is going to give them to me."


	20. Chapter 20

Danny went to the spot where Flack wanted him to meet not knowing what he had in mind.

" So what's this all about Flack? We need to go look for Chloe."

Flack only nodded his head, that was part of his plan.

" I'm going to Riker's to talk to Mason, I thought you might want to come with me."

" You think he may know where Chloe is?"

Flack nodded his head again.

" I already ran it by Mac and he knows what's going on. Stella and Mac are going to talk to her folks."

" Good on that. Chloe's folks need to be updated on what's going on. As for Mason, he'd better give us some answers."

Flack and Danny went to Riker's and asked the guard on duty to talk to Mason Anderson. Mason was brought out and he looked like he hadn't slept. They both also noticed that his hair had been cut, there was almost nothing there. Mason sat down and looked at them.

" What the hell do you two want?"

" Chloe Donavon," Danny said.

" What about her?"

" The letters she's been getting?" Danny asked.

Mason looked from Danny to Flack.

" You can believe me or not. I didn't send Chloe a damn thing. I'm not crazy and I'm not stupid. I know the limits."

" You're lying," Danny said.

" Fine. Strap me to a chair and give me a liar detector test. I don't care. I happen to still care about Chloe. Do you know anything else about her past?"

Flack sat down.

" Keep going."

" I've known Chloe since high school. She wasn't the brightest, most popular, or much to look at. Then again, neither was I. Chloe and I became friends though and stayed that way. We even kept in touch when I went away to college. Chloe wanted to stay in New York, be close to her family. Family means the most to Chloe, everything in fact. That's one reason why she still lives at home."

" We already knew that," Danny said.

" I'm not finished detective," Mason said," In high school she dated a guy named Jeremy. Jeremy Dresden was the biggest jerk I've ever met. He dumped her after, well you can figure that out. Chloe was crushed and she leaned on me. I wanted to kill him, but I let it go. Then turns out, Jeremy went to the same college I did. I wanted to beat up on him again."

" What's this got to do with anything?" Flack asked.

" I wouldn't put it past Jeremy to send her those letters."

" I wouldn't put it past you either," Danny added," After what you did to Chloe in the park."

Mason sat back.

" I'm locked up in this awful place. I understand that Chloe has moved on and it makes me happy that she is. Is that why you came here? If I were you, I'd seek out Jeremy Dresden. In fact, he's come to see me lately, telling me that he's making sure Chloe is safe. He thinks he's doing me a favor. I told him to stay away from her."

Flack sat up.

" I've noticed on the visitors log that he's seen you."

" When he came to see me I was shocked. He's the last person I wanted to see."

" Do you have any idea where we can find him?" Danny asked," Did he say anything to you?"

Mason shook his head.

" Unlike me, I don't think Jeremy is in the system. Then again, he might. He's been known to smack women around and Chloe was one of them."

Mason looked at the two of them.

" Do you two need anything else from me? I think I've said all I need to. It has to be Jeremy no other guy treated Chloe that way. This might help though, after college I came back here to New York. Jeremy he went to South Carolina."

" Thanks," Flack said getting up," If you think your act of kindness is going to get you out of here, guess again. Newsflash, we already know about South Carolina and Jeremy has a record longer then yours."

Mason shook his head.

" I don't expect anything from you, except, take good care of Chloe. How is she anyway?"

" She's missing," Flack said.

Mason stood up.

" Missing? What do you mean?"

" She's gone," Danny said," Somebody kidnapped her."

Mason sat back down.

" Son of a bitch. He did it. Jeremy said he was going to take care of it. I can't believe he would take her. Why didn't you say anything before?"

" You're scum, that's why," Danny said," We don't trust you."

Mason then stood up again.

" What's with you huh? You think I told Jeremy to take her? I didn't. He came here telling me who Chloe is with and what she's doing. I didn't want to hear it."

Mason looked at Flack.

" Jeremy told me she was with you. I was surprised, but I'm happy for her. Chloe deserves to be happy now."

Mason looked away.

" Did he say where he was staying?"

" No. I swear to you, I wouldn't hurt Chloe and I'll take a lie detector test to prove it if I have to."

Flack and Danny began to walk away.

" Wait. He did say something else. Something about a building near the Hudson Harbor. Jeremy and I used to hang out there in high school. It's been deserted for years.

" So you were tresspassing?" Flack asked.

" What can I say you do stupid stuff when your a kid. Be careful."

" Should we be afraid of Jeremy?" Danny asked.

" Very afraid. He took Chloe."

Danny and Flack left Riker's.

" What do you think? You believe what Mason said Flack?"

" I don't know what to believe, but it might be something to look into."


	21. Chapter 21

Chloe woke up in the middle of the night to see that she was in some room. The room was dark and enclosed.

" Where I am?"

Chloe tried to get up, but she fell back down. Her legs ached and her head hurt, so she just laid back down.

" Don, where are you?"

Chloe then began to think of the last few months. It was almost three months ago when she met Detective Don Flack and most of the team from the crime lab. Chloe didn't know the exact moment when she fell in love with Don Flack, but now, being in an empty dark room made her miss him even more. Tears were swelling up in her eyes and she went back to that day in Central Park, that day changed her life.

_Flack had taken her to his car and put her in the back seat. Chloe tried to move around, but she couldn't. Flack got in and looked at her._

" _Some advice, the more you move around, the tighter those cuffs can get."_

" _I can feel that. They feel like the end of the world."_

_Chloe then looked up at him. Flack looked back at her._

" _What detective?"_

" _I believe that if you cooperate, everything will work out."_

" _Whatever happens is in God's hands, either way, I'll be okay. That I believe."_

_Flack then drove off._

Chloe opened her eyes, sat up, and stared at the ceiling.

" I believe you will find me Don and whoever is behind this will be put away. I won't give up on you or anyone else."

Chloe tried to get comfortable, but it was hard on an old air mattress and stuck in a locked room. Chloe covered herself up and thought of another time. She was with Stella and Lindsay. It was two days after the memorial dinner for Jessica.

" _How's it going?" Lindsay asked her._

" _How's what going?" Chloe asked._

_Both Stella and Lindsay looked at her and smiled._

" _Chloe," Stella said," We see the way you look at him. Don?"_

_Chloe shyly smiled._

" _So I like him. What's not to like? Don is a great guy and he respects me. That's what I love about him."_

_Chloe then shook her head and smiled. Stella and Lindsay just smiled back at her._

" _Okay, you two have to promise me you won't tell him. I'm trying to figure that out myself."_

" _Your secret is safe with us," Lindsay told her," You have nothing to worry about."_

" _I'm crazy about him and I'm trying to figure out how he feels about me."_

" _Chloe, I see it," Stella told her," Don cares about you."_

Chloe didn't know that day how Don felt about her, but she did now.

" Where are you? Why haven't you found me yet?"

Chloe sat up. She felt so exhausted but she couldn't sleep. She also knew that Don wouldn't be the only one looking for her, Danny would do anything to find her too.

" Danny, my best friend next to Don."

Chloe realized she didn't know much about Danny anymore. When she was younger he looked out for her. It took some time for her parents to get used to the idea of him walking with her to school. After a few years they lost touch, but they're back on track now and have rediscovered their friendship.

" _So what's going on with you and Flack?"_

" _Nothing. Why do you need to know?"_

" _I want to make sure he's treating you right. You deserve to be treated right."_

" _Don't worry Danny. Don respects me."_

_Danny nodded his head and smile._

" _So you two haven't, you know?"_

_Chloe looked at him with shock._

" _That's none of your business. How dare you ask me that?"_

" _Sorry."_

_Chloe smiled._

" _If I say no, will you let it be?"_

" _I'll shut up now. You're happy right?"_

_Chloe nodded her head._

" _Yes, I'm happy Danny."_

" _Cool."_

_Chloe then smiled._

" _What?"_

" _Since you asked me about Don and I. What about you and Lindsay?"_

" _I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _Come on Danny. I see the way you look at her. You like Lindsay."_

_Danny then nodded his head._

" _Okay so I do. Now can we change the subject?"_

" _Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"_

_Danny shook his head, but smiled at her._

" _In my own time. Don't push it."_

_Chloe agreed by shaking her head._

Chloe smiled at that thought. She loved teasing Danny about his attraction to Lindsay. She then shut her eyes. Thinking about good times help ease the tension she felt. Chloe then laid down and tried to get some sleep, and this time, sleep found her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chloe woke up to look around the empty room. She sat up at brought her knees up to her chin, even though her hands were tied tight. The previous nights events came crashing back to her, even though her mind still felt clouded.

" I was heading up the stairs when someone grabbed me from behind and told me not to scream. I elbowed whoever it was and began going up the stairs again, but I was grabbed again. I fought whoever it was off and they cut my hand. I put my hand on the wall as I was dragged out. I try to scream, but my mouth was covered. How did I survive that?"

Chloe tried to get up, but she fell back down. Her hands were tied in front of her.

" Of course that I remember. They tied my hands. Two people, masked and the one in front of me told me not to fight anymore or they'll be consequences to pay. Dark clothes, I didn't recognize their voices."

Chloe then heard footsteps and the door to the room she was in opened.

" Good morning sunshine."

Chloe looked at the figure in front of her and was stunned.

" Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked down on her and smiled.

" I knew you wouldn't forget me."

" How can I? Last I heard though you were in jail."

Jeremy got back up.

" I was, but got out, and I've been watching you."

Chloe shook her head. Jeremy didn't look much different from the last time she saw him. His blond hair was cut shorter, other then that, he looked the same. Chloe remembered how his smile and blue eyes drew her in, but she was now heartbroken by what he was doing. Jeremy Dresden was once a guy she loved and trusted.

" You? You've been stalking me?"

" Chloe, I'm here to help you. You shouldn't believe all you hear. Of course you wouldn't forget me. How can you forget your first love or should I put it this way, the guy you gave your virginity to."

Chloe looked away.

" You dumped me afterwards."

" I went away. You didn't want to go where I was going. I thought you loved me enough to. Now, you're dating a cop? The detective who arrested you?"

" You've been tracking both of us? Why?"

" I know all I can about Detective Don Flack, not to mention your new friends at the New York Crime Lab. Come on Chloe, they don't give a damn about you. As to why, it's because I can."

" They do care about me. Don loves me."

Jeremy bent down.

" You're so naïve."

" They're going to get you. They won't rest until they find you and whoever is working with you."

" I'm alone on this. I don't need anyone's help. Now you'd better eat this."

Jeremy handed her a bag and loosened her hands.

" It's your favorite. Grilled Cheese on white and fries. If you don't eat then you'll starve. I'll be back later."

Jeremy then walked out of the room locking it in the process.

" Where are you guys?"

Chloe tried to eat to keep her strength up.

" They do care. I know that and I won't let Jeremy destroy that."

Chloe then did end up eating. The sandwich was good, but hunger still lingered. Tears fell from her eyes. There was so much pain in her heart. Why was he doing this to her? Chloe was determined to find out and what reason Jeremy had to stalking her. She then laid back down and was able to put her hands behind her head. All sorts of thoughts came back to her. Things of the past, present, and future. Chloe then sat up again.

" My future is with Don. I feel it. We're meant to be together."

Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. The door opened and Jeremy came back in.

" Stop it. Sooner or later you'll discover I'm right. Here, I don't want you to starve to death or die of thirst."

Jeremy tossed a bottle of water at her.

" Why are you doing this?"

" For Mason."

" Mason? You hated each other, if I remember right."

Jeremy then ended up leaving again. Chloe shook her head. She didn't understand, but then she thought of something.

" He's trying to set Mason up. Make him a part of this."

Chloe believed that Mason would never be a part of a kidnapping plot.

" Mason wouldn't be a part of this. He made his mistakes, but he's a good man."

Chloe took another sip of water.

" After they find me. Jeremy is going to wish he never messed with the NYPD."


	23. Chapter 23

Flack and Danny went back to the crime lab after their trip to Riker's. Both of them were already exhausted, but Danny knew Flack was feeling even worse. The look on his face said it all.

" Hey, you okay?"

" No. This isn't sitting well with me Messer. I don't trust Mason. I have to find Chloe, but we don't have a solid lead."

" We can try the harbor, just like Mason said."

Flack shook his head and both of them went straight to Mac's office where he was looking over some evidence.

" Boss," Danny said.

Mac looked up at both of them.

" How did it go with Mason?"

" Not well. The man is lying Mac," Danny said," I have a feeling he's still behind Chloe's disappearance. How did it go with he folks?"

" The only thing that Stella and I could say was that we have a team out looking for her. We know who were looking for. Things aren't well with them either. Stella and Lindsay are checking out another source."

" What source?" Danny asked.

" The letters Chloe's been getting. We're checking them for possible prints and handwriting samples."

Flack just sat down and put his head in his hands.

" Don?" Mac said.

Flack looked up and shook his head.

" We're going to find her," Mac said," I'm not going to give up on looking for Chloe."

Flack then got up.

" I'm not giving up Mac. I just can't help but fear the worse."

" Mason did say something about a building near the Hudson Harbor, we can start there," Danny said," It's something to check out."

" We don't have solid evidence for that Danny," Flack said," Only Mason's word. It could be a zero."

" It's worth a try."

Mac ended up standing up.

" Until we have solid evidence, we can't look there."

" It sounds like evidence to me," Danny said.

" Danny. I'm giving you a direct order," Mac told him.

" I thought we were going to follow all leads?" Danny asked," This is a lead Mac."

Mac then nodded his head.

" We'll check it out, but it might be nothing."

Mac, Danny, and Flack went to go check out the Hudson Harbor and looked at the majority of the structures that were there. There were no signs of damage to anything and the sweep of the rest of the area showed nothing.

" This place looks secure," Mac said," Looks like the lead is a zero."

Danny shook his head.

" I knew it. Mason lied."

Flack then heard his phone ring.

" Flack."

" _You're looking in the wrong place detective. I know who you're looking for."_

" Who is this?"

" _Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is if you want to find Chloe Donavon."_

Mac and Danny saw the look on Flack's face change.

"_I'll give you a hint. You're warm, but you're getting colder with every move. Chloe is still here in New York and she'll stay here unless you screw up."_

" I swear when I find you, you're going to regret this."

" _Do you want more harm to come to her Detective Flack. If you don't listen, she will be harmed more."_

Flack shook his head. Anger was filling up inside of him.

" You won't get away with this."

The next thing Flack heard was a dial tone.

" Don," Mac said.

" That had to be Jeremy. The voice sounded computerized, but it had to be him. Whoever it was said were close, but looking in the wrong place," Flack said.

" Maybe Mason was right. There are many other harbor's around here," Danny said," We have to keep looking."

" Let's get back to the lab," Mac said," It's time we put the clues together to find Chloe and bring her home."

Back at the lab, Danny went to Lindsay who was looking at the handwriting off the two letters that they had. It was now after 6 p.m.

" You got anything Montana?"

Lindsay looked at him, but smiled.

" How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

" I'm sorry. Did you find anything?"

" Besides the handwriting on both of these letters beingthe same and no prints were found on them, I've got nothing new."

Danny shook his head.

" We're going to find Chloe Danny."

" I know. The Hudson Harbor was a zero. I feel like were running out of options."

Danny then went out of the room and ended up seeing Chloe's mother, who was carrying a box.

" Mrs. Donavon."

" I don't know who to talk to, but I guess you'll do Danny."

Danny looked at her.

" You remember me?"

" You used to watch out for Chloe. My husband and I appreciated that. I found these in Chloe's room. Looks like she got more letters then we thought. This box is full of them."

Maggie gave the box to Danny.

" I don't know how this lab works, but you might be able to find something."

" We'll work on it. I'll let you know what we find."

Lindsay came out of the room she was in.

" Mrs. Donavon, this is Lindsay Monroe."

" It's nice to meet you. I believe Chloe has mentioned you. You've all become close friends of hers. I'll be home if you need to contact me."

Maggie then left the office.

" What do we do with these?" Lindsay asked.

" We get to work. Maybe we can find something and find out once and for all, who sent Chloe these letters."


	24. Chapter 24

Danny and Lindsay spread out the letters that were in the box that Maggie had given them. Most of the letters were short and to the point. Danny began to wonder why Chloe never told him about the other letters she got. Lindsay noted the look on his face.

" You're more worried about Chloe now, aren't you?"

" I'm not giving up on her, I can't. Chloe was like a little sister to me. If I remember right, she does have an older brother who's in the service. Trevor. Then again, I could be wrong."

Lindsay then had to smile.

" Now what?"

" Sounded like Chloe might've had a crush on you when she was younger."

" I never noticed, I never asked. Maybe."

Mac then ended up walking by to see what was going on. He thought Danny and Lindsay went home by now. Most of the lab had already left for it was past 8 p.m. Mac saw what they were looking at.

" Where did all this come from?"

Danny and Lindsay looked at him.

" Chloe's mother brought them," Lindsay said," She found them in Chloe's closet."

" How did we miss this? Didn't you check the closet Danny?" Mac asked.

Danny ended up shaking his head.

" I didn't think about it. All I was thinking of at that time was finding Chloe."

Mac then ended up looking at all the letters that were splashed out over the table.

" All the handwriting is the same," Lindsay said," Simple and direct statements."

Danny was getting more frustrated as he looked over them.

" We still don't know who wrote them," Danny said," Something in my gut tells me, it was Mason."

" We don't know that for sure. Did you come up with anything earlier Lindsay?" Mac asked.

" Nothing. Stella and I worked on it, but it was a zero and I'm sorry to hear about the harbor being a dead end."

" Don sure didn't take it well. He got a phone call, but we don't know who it was," Danny said," We're running out of options."

The three of them looked over the letters again. Danny then ended up picking one up.

" Wait, we have a print."

Danny held it up to the light, it was definitely a fingerprint.

" It could be Chloe's," Lindsay said.

" There's only one way to find out," Mac said," Put it through the system."

Danny carefully lifted the print and put it through the processing system. It only took a few seconds to come up with a match. Danny shook his head on what the results were.

" Son of a bitch. I knew it."

" Mason Anderson's print is on that letter," Lindsay said," He sent her the letters?"

" Either that or Jeremy Dresden is making look like he did. Looks like we have to talk to Mason again."

" I'm all for it."

Mac shook his head.

" I'm going to take care of this Danny. You are staying here this time."

" I have to do something Mac."

" You have your orders Danny. Why don't you two go home now. First thing tomorrow I'm going to talk to Mason."

Mac then left the room and headed out of the lab. He had to update Flack on the news they found.

Meanwhile, Flack knew he needed to get some sleep, but sleep wasn't coming. His thoughts were on Chloe and where she was. In the time they've know each other, Chloe has supported him and stood by him through a hard time. When he finally told her about Jess, it was like a weight was lifted off of him. Earlier that day he had asked the captain if it was possible if he could get a personal day. His request was granted due to the situation he was going through. Flack then heard a knock at the door. Flack wasn't in the mood for company, but he was glad to see that it was Mac.

" Hey Don. May I come in?"

Flack nodded his head. Mac came in and Flack shut the door.

" I have some news and I felt that I needed to be here in person."

Flack ended up sitting back down.

" Chloe's mother brought by a box. It had more letters in it."

" It wasn't noticed before?"

" Danny didn't check the closet during the processing. One of the letters had a print on it, it belonged to Mason Anderson."

Flack stood up.

" I knew it. The bastard lied. He knows where Chloe is."

" I'm going to Riker's first thing tomorrow Don. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

Flack then nodded his head.

" You need some sleep," Mac told him," You're not going to do Chloe any good if you make yourself sick."

" I know. I miss her Mac. I fear the worst."

" We're going to find her. I have some other news, it's something Chloe's parents told me."

Flack sat back down.

" I could use some good news."

" It is. They bought her a house, well, they put a down payment on one."

Flack looked at him with a surprised look.

" They want it to be a surprise for her."

" That sounds great. They're nice people. I asked for a personal day, it was granted."

" I would take that time to get some sleep."

" I'll try Mac, but I feel like I need to find her. I couldn't come up with anything about that phone call. It couldn't be traced."

Mac then ended up going to the door.

" Don, right now we don't have anything else to work on. Chloe is number one on the list though."

" I don't know how to thank you Mac."

" You just did. Get some sleep."

Mac ended up leaving. Flack stared at the ceiling. He then got up and looked out the window into the dark night. The stars in the sky glistened.

" Jess, watch over her. I know you are. Please protect her."

Flack then went back to the sofa and laid down. Within a few moments, he was fast asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Danny went to the crime lab early hoping to catch Mac. He wanted to go back to Riker's so he could talk to Mason too. Danny saw Mac in his office, going over some paper work. Mac then looked up and saw him standing at the door.

" What are you doing here Danny? Your shift doesn't start until later."

" I want to go with you Mac," Danny said," I need some answers from Mason."

" I told you, I'm going to handle this."

Danny sat down.

" I need to find out where Chloe is. This is too much. The waiting is painful."

" Maybe you need a day off. "

" I don't need a day off, I need to find Chloe."

Mac shook his head.

" Not this time around."

" Please Mac, I need to do this."

Mac looked at him. Danny looked like he didn't sleep.

" I'll do the talking. Don't get into Mason's face."

" You have my word."

Meanwhile, Chloe woke up in the warehouse and looked around. The door then opened and in walked Jeremy.

" Good morning. Sleep well?"

" What do you think?"

Jeremy looked down on her and grinned.

" So what have you come up with, you believe me about your so called friends?"

" Never. I'm not going to give up on them."

" Looks like they might give up on you. They haven't found you so far."

Chloe looked away.

" The only one who cares about you is me. I'll be back with some breakfast."

Jeremy went out of the room and locked the door. Chloe sat down and felt like she wanted to scream, but she knew it wouldn't take the pain away.

" It still doesn't make sense. Why is Jeremy doing this to me?"

Chloe then got up and began walking around. There wasn't much to room to walk around. The other day Jeremy let her walk around outside, in an area that didn't have high traffic. Jeremy told her that if she tried to run, he would do bodily harm to her. She believed he would, so she did as she was told. When she asked to use the restroom, he took her to area where there was an old restroom. The condition of that room made Chloe sick to her stomach. Her thoughts then went back on what was important to her. The thoughts of her family, her friends, and especially Don kept her going.

" I will not let Jeremy get to me. Deep in my heart, I know they're looking for me and they won't give up until they find me."

Jeremy then opened the door again.

" You need to realize you're not going anywhere Chloe. I'll give you what you need."

Chloe got up.

" I need my family. I need my friends. I need Don."

Jeremy went up to her and pushed her down.

" You don't need them. I told you they don't care. I know you Chloe, you've forgotten that."

Jeremy handed her a bag.

" What's in there, is your hearts desire. Breakfast is on the way."

Jeremy went back out the door and locked it. Chloe looked in the bag. Inside the bag were few notepads, pens, bottles of water, and a photo. Chloe looked at it and just ripped it up. The photo was of her and Jeremy in happier times. She didn't want to remember that. Now her foot was hurting, more then before.

" My focus is on the future, getting out of here, and back to Don, were I belong."

In the meantime, Mac and Danny made their way to Riker's. They waited in a conference room for one of the guards to bring Mason. Mason came in with the guard and he looked at them.

" Not you again," Mason said looking at Danny," What can I do for you now?"

Mac sat down and looked at him.

" New information has come to light," Mac said.

Mason sat down.

" Did you find Chloe? Is Jeremy locked up now?"

" We haven't found her yet," Mac told him," It's the letters Chloe was getting. Your print showed up on one of them."

" That's impossible."

Danny then sat down.

" Then how do you explain it?"

" I don't know. I didn't.. wait a minute, maybe I do. One day last week Jeremy came to see me. He told me not to worry. He showed me this letter he wrote. I shoved it back at him. I told him again to leave Chloe alone. Before he came, I was writing a letter to my mother. The pen busted in my hands, ink was all over them. When one of the guards told me I had a visitor, I got up right away. I didn't have time to wash my hands. That's how my prints got on that letter. Did you find any prints on the other letters?"

" No," Danny answered," That doesn't mean you didn't write those."

" For the last time, I didn't write Chloe anything."

Mac put out a pad and a pen.

" Would you be willing to give us a sample of your handwriting?"

Mason nodded his head and wrote down a few words. Mac looked at it. Mason looked at Danny.

" You satisfied? Compare that to the handwriting in those letters. I'm telling you the truth. I loved Chloe, I would never hurt her."

Mac got up and so did Danny.

" Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Anderson."

" You will find her, won't you?"

" We're doing our best," Mac said," Teams have been on it around the clock."

Mason nodded his head and he was taken back out by the guard. On their way to the parking lot Danny shook his head.

" I still don't trust him."

Mac looked at him.

" Danny, I'm telling you this now. Mason's right, he didn't write her those letters."

Mac pulled out the sample of Mason's handwriting and the letter that had his print on it.

" It doesn't match," Danny said," It has to be Jeremy then. Now what?"

" We go back to the lab and look over the evidence."

" There's not much to it, it's not like those letters tell us where Jeremy has Chloe."

Mac and Danny then just went back to the lab and waited to see if there were any new updates."

While Mac and Danny made their way back to the lab, Flack went out walking. His main focus was on Chloe and where she could be.

" Chloe wherever you are, I'm coming. I'm not going to give up on you."

Flack then heard his phone ring. He didn't recognize the number.

" Flack."

_" Don't talk just listen. I have information on where you can find Chloe Donavon."_

" May I ask who you are?"

" _Do I have to?_"

" Where is Chloe?"

The voice went silent.

" Hello?"

" _This is such a mess. I wish now I didn't get myself involved in this."_

" We're you the one that called before?"

" _No that was Jeremy. He's been tracking you. Not just you, but the team from the crime lab. Jeremy saw your team looking at the Hudson Harbor. Chloe isn't there detective, she's on the other side. My heart couldn't take it anymore, so I left. If Jeremy finds me, there's no telling what he'll do. He made Chloe give up your number, she knew it by heart."_

Flack then went silent.

"_ So far she's okay. I don't know how long that'll last. I have to go. You'd better hurry before Jeremy decides to do something drastic."_

Flack then heard the line go dead.

" Got to get to the lab. This is new information and this could be the one that leads us to Chloe."


	26. Chapter 26

Flack went to the lab, even though he was taking a personal day. He couldn't help but think about the phone call he got and that it was a lead that could possibly lead him to Chloe. It was shortly after 11 a.m. when he arrived.

" This could be a joke, but it could be real too. I can't ignore it."

Flack ended up going to Mac's office, but he wasn't there.

" Flack?" he heard.

Flack turned around to see Stella standing there.

" I thought you were taking a personal day?"

" I am, but I need to talk to Mac. I got a call that could lead us to Chloe."

" Mac and Danny aren't back from seeing Mason yet."

Flack shook his head. Lindsay then ended up coming up. Hawkes was behind her.

" Danny and Mac are on their way back from Riker's said that had some new information."

" Flack has some too," Stella said," We're doing all we can to find Chloe Don."

" I know and I appreciate all the help. I just keeping praying that she's okay."

A few minutes later, Mac and Danny came up.

" Weren't you taking the day off Flack?" Danny asked.

" I may have something Danny. I can't to do this alone. How did it go at Riker's with Mason?"

" He's telling the truth about those letters, he didn't write them," Mac said," He also sounded very concerned about Chloe, remorseful even."

" Which only leads with our prime suspect, Jeremy Dresden," Stella said," What did you get Don?"

Flack sighed out first.

" I got this phone call saying that we're looking in the wrong place. Whoever called me is working with Jeremy, at least I think they are."

" Where did they say to look?" Mac asked.

" The other side of Hudson Harbor?"

" The other side is in Jersey," Stella added," Jeremy took her to Jersey?"

Mac then heard his phone ring.

" Taylor."

" _This is Sheriff Baxter Detective Taylor. I have some news for you. We went back to the house that Jeremy Dresden had and there was someone there."_

Mac looked at his team.

" May I put you on speaker sheriff? My team is here."

" _Whatever you need to do."_

Mac put the phone on speaker.

" Go ahead sheriff."

" _We found someone here and we've got them in our lock up."_

" Is it Jeremy Dresden?" Mac asked.

" _No, but we questioned him and he told us that he was a part in kidnapping Chloe Donavon. His name is Travis Lockwood. If you would like we could bring him to New York so you can talk to him."_

Mac looked at Flack who had a look of anger on his face.

" Did this Travis Lockwood tell you anything else?"

"_We found out that Travis was a former classmate of Jeremy Dresden at Georgia State. He told us that Jeremy would brag about Chloe and her new life. There's something else Travis said, that you should continue to look at the Hudson Harbor, some boarded up building. If you change your mind and you want to talk to Travis, he'll remain in our lock up. Also, Travis said that Jeremy was going to make Chloe pay for her betrayal."_

" I don't think that's necessary right now, but I'll let you know."

Mac then cut the line.

" We've got another lead to check out. This could possibly be the break we've been looking for to bring Chloe home."

Danny shook his head.

" Something wrong Danny?" Mac asked.

" I can't get over it. Something still eating at me that Mason is behind this somehow. If he knew that Jeremy was possibly going to kidnap Chloe, why didn't he contact someone? This whole situation could've been avoided. Mason knew Chloe was in possible danger."

" It's possible that Jeremy threatened him," Stella added," That's why he kept quiet about it."

Mac then looked at Flack.

" You up for this Don?"

" I have to do this. If Chloe is there, then I need to be."

" Then let's go check this out, but I need someone to go tell her folks," Mac said.

Lindsay nodded her head.

" I'll go tell them and stay with them until I hear otherwise."

Mac nodded his head.

" The rest of you are with me. There'll be a backup team just in case. It's time to take this guy down and bring Chloe back home, where she belongs."


	27. Chapter 27

As the gang was making their way to the harbor, Mac got more information on Travis Lockwood from the sheriff in New Rochelle, South Carolina. Travis didn't have a record, was in the top of his graduating class in high school and at Georgia State, but most recently lost money in an investment scheme. Other then that, it didn't make sense why he would get involved in a kidnapping. The group ended up back on the harbor.

" This time, we leave no stone unturned. Our focus is at the far end of the harbor," Mac said," You spot anything contact me."

The group split up and looked into boarded up buildings on the harbor. So far, it was again a dead end. Then Danny happened to spot a door that was slightly opened. He looked inside and caught a glimpse of something, it was Jeremy. Danny then got out his phone.

" Hey Mac. I think I've got something."

Danny moved quietly and watched as Jeremy moved around a table. The rest of them came up.

" Look," Danny said," It's him."

Mac looked through the crack in the door as best as he could.

" No sign of Chloe though. It's a large space."

Flack looked in and saw Jeremy get up. He was heading their way.

" Spread out," Mac whispered," We've got him."

The others did as instructed, hiding behind smaller buildings that were there, with their weapons drawn. The door opened and Jeremy came out, not knowing what was coming. He shut the door and turned around.

" NYPD," Mac said coming out of hiding," Freeze."

Jeremy did with his hands at his sides. The rest of them came out and Jeremy shook his head.

" How in the world did you know where to find me?"

Danny looked at him.

" Your good buddy Travis gave you up, not to mention Mason Anderson."

As Jeremy was being cuffed by another officer, Flack looked at him.

" Where is she? Where is Chloe?"

" Where do you think she is? She's in there, but why would you care? You don't care about her."

" Get him out of here," Mac told the officer," Hold him."

Jeremy didn't say another word as he was led away.

" Let's be careful," Mac told them," There still could be others."

The gang went inside the building, weapons in hand. They weren't about to take any chances. They split up in separate directions and so far came up empty. It looked like it was a dead end. Danny then went in another direction and saw another room. He looked inside and there he saw Chloe.

" Over here," Danny said.

The rest came over and saw Chloe lying down in the room.

" Open it," Mac said.

Danny kicked in the door, but she didn't move.

" Chloe," Danny said going to her.

Chloe moved and opened her eyes.

" She's alive," Mac said," Call for a bus."

" I'm on it," Stella said.

Chloe looked at Danny.

" Danny."

" Hold on Chloe," Mac told her," Help is on the way."

Flack went up to her. So did Sheldon.

" Chloe, it's Dr. Hawkes. Do me a favor and follow my finger."

Chloe did just that.

" Vitals look good," Hawkes said," From what I can see multiple bruises and cuts."

Chloe then happened to lay her eyes on Flack.

" Don," Chloe said," You didn't give up on me."

" Why would I?" Flack asked her sitting down next to her.

Chloe sat up and ended up hugging him tight.

" You're safe," Flack whispered," Jeremy is in custody."

Chloe pulled back and looked at him.

" Bus is on the way," Stella said," We need to start processing."

Chloe shook her head.

" Is something wrong?" Mac asked.

" I still don't get why Jeremy did this to me. It doesn't make sense."

There were sirens in the distance.

" Don, take Chloe outside to the bus," Mac said.

Chloe stood up, but then she went back down. Flack then picked her up.

" Hold on to me, tight. I'll take care of you."

Chloe then smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Flack to her outside to the waiting ambulance. Back inside Mac looked around the small room.

" Everything in this room needs to get to the lab for processing. Stella, go to the hospital. Chloe needs to be processed as well."

" I've got it. I'll call Lindsay and let her know. She then can tell us parents to meet us there."

Stella went outside and to her vechicle. Danny looked at Mac.

" He tortured her Mac. If any more time went by, who knows what he would've done to her."

" Bag everything Danny. We've got what we need to put Jeremy away. As for Chloe, she'll heal. Hawkes, give Danny a hand in here. I'm going back by the front to process up there."

Danny went back to the car to collect his kit. Between him, Hawes, and Mac they had bags of evidence, from the air mattress to the makeshift garbage bag Chloe made, to the food Jeremy gave her.

" At least he fed her," Danny said," Bottles of water, scraps of paper, wrappers, notebooks, and pens."

Danny continued to bag stuff so did Hawkes. Danny lifted the air mattress to bag it and found a rag underneath with blood on it.

" That's definitely blood," Hawkes said," Probably Chloe's."

" I want to kill him."

" Relax Danny. Jeremy isn't going anywhere, except to prison."

It only took a little while longer to bag the evidence. It was now time to get back to the lab and see what they could find.

At the hospital, Stella and Flack waited outside the room where a team was checking on Chloe. A doctor then came out.

" How is she?" Flack asked.

" Despite what she's been through," The doctor said," Chloe's pulse is normal, blood pressure is normal, and her vitals look good. We did a rape kit as a precaution. I'll let you know the results."

The doctor then walked away. Flack saw that Chloe had multiple bruises on her and he prayed that Jeremy didn't rape her.

" You okay?" Stella asked.

" Chloe is safe. I'll be fine. I thought Chloe's parents would be here by now."

Several moments later her parents did show up with Lindsay.

" Is she okay?" Maggie asked.

" She will be," Stella said," I know you're anxious to see her, but I need to do some processing."

" Do what you need to," Lionel said," I'd rather go to the precinct and talk to that scumbag."

" Lionel," Maggie said," You'll have your chance. Go do what you need detective."

Stella nodded her head and went into the room where Chloe was.

" Hey Stella."

" How do you feel?"

" Tired, very tired."

" I need to process you."

Chloe just nodded her head. Stella took several photos from all sides, and photos of the bruises on Chloe's arms and her legs.

" I have a sprained ankle."

" May I see your hands?"

Chloe nodded her head and Stella looked at her hands and took some trace samples. She then took a few more photos.

" Okay, I've got all I need. I'm going back to the lab. There's someone out there who's anxious to see you."

" I could go for a hot bath right now and some sleep."

" I hear you. I'll come back tomorrow."

Stella then left the room.

" You can go in now. I'm going back to the lab."

Stella then went down the hallway. Maggie looked at Flack.

" You can go first Don. We know you want to see her."

" You don't mind?"

Both of then shook their heads. Flack went into the room and Chloe just looked at him as he sat down. Chloe then ended up wrapping her arms around him and started to cry.

" You're safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Chloe then pulled away. Flack wiped away tears in her eyes with his thumb.

" I never gave up hope Don. I knew you would find me. I wasn't going to let Jeremy get to me."

" Good to hear. I wasn't about to give up hope either."

Chloe then again hugged him tight. Flack hugged her back. Chloe buried her head in his shoulder.

" I love you Don. I love you with all my heart."

Flack pulled away and looked at her.

" I love you too."

Flack then gently kissed her and Chloe kissed him back.

" Your parents are waiting to see you. I'll come back tomorrow."

Chloe nodded her head and Flack went out of the room to let her parents come in. Flack went down the hall and stopped by a window. He looked out to see a bright shining star.

" Thank you Jess. Thank you for watching over her."


	28. Chapter 28

It was past 6 p.m. back at the crime lab. The evidence they found at the warehouse was in the middle of being processed. Danny felt better that Chloe was safe and out of the hands of her kidnapper Jeremy Dresden. He spread out the air mattress on the table and began looking it over. Lindsay ended up coming up behind him.

" You need some help?"

Danny looked at her.

" Is something wrong Danny? Chloe is safe now."

" I can't get over what he did to her. I just hope he didn't do worse. Turn out the light and grab some goggles. I'm looking over this air mattress that was in the room. Hawkes took a rag to trace. It had blood on it. Most likely, it's Chloe's."

Danny and Lindsay both put on some goggles. Danny had the UV light in his hands. Lindsay shut off the light and both of them began to look it over. Danny sighed, happily.

" No signs of bodily fluids. That's some good news," Lindsay said.

" We've got other things to check," Danny added.

" The garbage and the blanket. I'll take the blanket."

Danny nodded his head. Lindsay just smiled and continued helping Danny with the rest of the evidence.

Meanwhile, Mac was at the precinct trying to get information out of Jeremy Dresden, but he wasn't talking.

" We have enough to put you away for life Jeremy. You want to help yourself out?"

" I have nothing to say."

" Why did you kidnap Chloe Donavon?"

Jeremy went silent. Mac was getting frustrated over the silence.

" You're not going to get away with this."

" I did it because I could. You don't care about her and neither does anyone else. No matter what you think or do Detective Taylor, Chloe will never forget me. I was her first love, that's something nobody ever forgets."

Mac then shook his head and went to the door.

" Get him out of here."

Another officer came in and took Jeremy away. Mac sighed and went back to the lab. He found Danny and Lindsay in one room and Stella was in another. Hawkes ended up coming up to him.

" What have you got Sheldon?"

" The rag that was in the room, blood traces came back to Chloe. I think Danny and Lindsay have some good news."

Mac went to the room where Danny and Lindsay were. Stella came in behind him.

" What's the good news?" Mac asked.

" No signs of fluids on the air mattress," Danny said," Lindsay is checking over the blanket. The good news, Jeremy didn't sexually assault Chloe, at least I don't think so. You hear from Flack?"

Mac nodded his head.

" He was heading to the hospital to be with Chloe. It's the right place for him right now. How's she doing Stella?"

" Chloe's tired, very tired. I'm glad she's safe Mac. At least Don can rest easier knowing that."

" We all can," Danny added.

It was several minutes later when Flack showed up at the lab. Mac and Stella looked at him.

" I thought you were with Chloe?" Stella asked.

" I was. I'm giving her time with her parents. I feel better knowing she's safe. Now I want to go talk to Jeremy."

" Jeremy isn't saying anything," Mac told him," He doesn't want to. He's not going to get way with what he did Flack. You should stay with Chloe."

Flack nodded his head.

" You need sleep," Stella told him," You look like you do."

" I also need answers Stella. Did it seem that Jeremy was waiting for someone else?"

" Could be," Stella answered," Chloe is in good hands and she has something else waiting for her."

Danny and Lindsay looked at her.

" What?" Danny asked.

" Her parents put a down payment on a house for her," Stella answered," Chloe has no idea yet."

" Sounds like a wonderful surprise," Lindsay said," There's not much else to tell from the crime scene. There were some note pads in there, which Chloe wrote in."

" A journal?" Flack asked.

Lindsay nodded her head.

" I started to look at it, but then a shut it. What Chloe says in there is very personal. There's also no signs of fluid on the blanket."

Lindsay handed the notebooks to Flack.

" I'll take it to her," Flack said," Anything else yet?"

" Nothing new yet," Danny said," I'll let you know. Jeremy didn't let her starve or anything."

" He took her, that's what I know," Flack said," I'll talk to you later."

Flack ended up back at the hospital and went to Chloe's room. It was after 9 p.m when he went back there. He looked at her, she appeared to be sleeping. Chloe then opened her eyes and looked at him.

" Hey."

" Hi."

Flack sat down in a chair.

" I didn't mean to wake you."

" You didn't. I was just thinking. I'm staying here overnight. My folks left about 30 minutes ago."

" What's on your mind?"

Chloe sat up.

" It doesn't matter. What matters now is that I get on with my life. I'm not going to let what happened ruin me."

" What you went through was traumatic Chloe."

Chloe sighed.

" Jeremy didn't force me to do anything, in other words, he didn't rape me. He pushed me down and hit me, but he didn't force himself on me. I was scared though, very much. I've also been thinking about something else."

" You want to talk about it? It might help."

Chloe just looked at him.

" You've never complained. You've never even brought it up, which makes me think you're disappointed in me."

" Disappointed? Do I have a reason to be?"

" Maybe."

Flack got up at sat down on the bed next to her.

" Why don't you enlighten me?"

" We've been together for quite some time now. You've never brought up the subject that we haven't slept together yet."

Flack took her hands in his.

" It doesn't matter right now. I respect you Chloe and most of all I love you."

" I love you too."

Flack then gently kissed her.

" I think you should get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning."

" I wish you could stay."

Flack nodded his head as he got up.

" You'll be out tomorrow. We can do lunch or dinner with everyone."

Chloe smiled.

" That sounds great."

Chloe then laid down and shut her eyes. Flack looked at her a moment before leaving the room.

" Sleep my angel. From here on out, it's going to be different."


	29. Chapter 29

Chloe was bagging her belongings up at the hospital. She was happy to be safe from Jeremy, but not thrilled with the idea of possibly testifying at the trial. Chloe heard a knock on the door and was surprised to see Flack and not her parents.

" Don. I thought my parents might come and get me."

" They had something to take care of. I was more then happy to come get you myself."

Chloe just smiled up at him.

" I accept. Do you know where they went?"

" I'm not sure. You all set?"

Chloe sat down.

" You have nothing to worry about Chloe. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore."

" I know. I was scared in there, but I never let Jeremy make me believe you didn't care anymore. You're the best thing in my life."

Flack went up to her.

" I'm not going anywhere. This is just the beginning. This might sound crazy, but Jess helped me find you."

Chloe didn't say anything.

" Jess, my angel up above, sent me you, my angel down here."

Chloe felt that she wanted to cry.

" So, is that crazy?"

" No, but if I'm your angel, you're my knight in shining armor. Jess helped you find me. I asked her to watch over you. I didn't know her, but it was something I needed to do. I guess she listened to both of us. Why did you come looking for me at the cemetery that day?"

Flack didn't understand what she was talking about.

" What day?"

" When I got that letter and we went to the crime lab?"

" I thought Jess might help me find you. I didn't expect to find you there. Why did you go there?"

" I didn't know where else to go. Then again, I went to talk to her."

Chloe got up and went up to the window. She looked out and saw that it was a beautiful day.

" What's on your mind?"

Chloe didn't look at him. Flack came up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

" I meant what I said last night Chloe, not that I don't think about it."

Chloe looked at him.

" Me too. In fact I thought about it on and off when I was in that room. It's not like I've never done it before."

A nurse then came up with a wheelchair.

" What do you say? You ready to get out of here?" the nurse asked.

" Yes, but I'd rather walk out of here."

" It's standard," the nurse told her.

Chloe then just nodded her head and smiled. Flack gathered up her stuff and went out with Chloe and the nurse. A valet went to go get the car. Chloe just looked out the window and enjoyed the cool breeze.

" Where are we going? Aren't you taking me home?"

" It's a surprise. Relax."

Chloe looked at where Flack pulled up to.

" Where are we? This isn't my house."

Flack got out and went around to the passenger side to help Chloe out.

" Are you going to answer my question Don?"

Chloe hopped on out using crutches due to her sprained ankle. She then saw the door to the house open. Chloe was shocked to see her parents.

" What is this?"

" Why don't you wait and see." Flack told her.

Chloe went up to her parents.

" Welcome home Chloe," Maggie told her.

" Welcome home? This isn't our house."

" No," Lionel told her," It's your house."

Chloe still didn't understand and another man came out. He was about 6'2 with dark hair.

" Chloe, I presume. I'm Grant Jasper, your agent."

" My agent? I don't get it."

" No need to worry," Grant told her," You don't have to worry about any payments for awhile. With the help of your parents and your friends, you're all set. Lionel, I'll speak to you next week."

Lionel nodded his head and Grant took off. Chloe went the rest of the way into the house and couldn't believe her eyes. The living room was to the right, almost completely furnished. To the left was the dining room, also almost furnished. Chloe then looked at Flack.

" You knew about this?"

Flack flashed her a smile.

" Guilty as charged, but I'm not the only one. She's here."

Chloe then again got a shock when everyone else came out of hiding.

" Welcome home Chloe," Danny told her," How do you feel?"

" Fine, but what are you all doing here? If you're all here, who's at the lab?"

" Speed dial," Mac told her," If we're needed, the lab knows how to reach us."

Chloe ended up hopping over to the living room and sat on the sofa.

" So what do you think?" Maggie asked her.

Chloe couldn't help, but smile.

" This is unbelievable. You did this all for me? Why?"

" You deserve it," Lionel told her," A place to call your own."

It was about an hour later, Chloe was now in the kitchen with Stella and Lindsay. They were talking, which the others couldn't tell.

" So what's the news Flack?" Danny asked.

Flack looked at him.

" What do you mean?"

" You and Chloe? Chloe has her own place now. Doesn't make you think.."

" Shut up," Flack told him," Chloe and I will work it out. It's none of your business."

Back in the kitchen, Chloe couldn't believe how hard her friends worked to help make her new place something to call home. The cabinets were filled with some dishes, glasses, and other essential items. In another cupboard were cans of soup, sauce, and other items they knew Chloe liked.

" You've only known me a short time, but you know what I like," Chloe told them," This place is great."

" We we're glad to help," Lindsay told her," Your mother asked Stella and I, we couldn't pass it up. Now what about you and Flack?"

Chloe looked at both of them.

" What do you want to know? You both know that I love Don more then anything. As for beyond that, don't ask."

The guys came into the kitchen.

" So what do you think of your new digs?" Danny asked her.

Chloe looked at him and smiled.

" It's going to take awhile to get used to, but I love it. Thank you, all of you."

" It was our pleasure Chloe," Mac told her," We should get back to the lab. Ongoing cases need out attention, including yours."

The gang went to the door. Chloe waved as best as she could. Flack stopped in front of her.

" Sorry if I deceived you, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

" It was. No wonder why you came to get me at the hospital."

Flack ended up giving her a quick kiss.

" I have to get back to the precinct or at least check in. Do you need anything?"

" No. I have all I need for now."

" You know it was only a few days, but it felt longer then that. My only concern was finding you."

Chloe smiled.

" It felt that way to me too. I knew you would find me."

Flack again kissed her, with a little more pressure that Chloe almost lost her balance. Flack caught her before she hit the ground.

" Chloe, I'm sorry. I got carried away."

" So did I."

" I love you Chloe."

" I love you too, with all my heart."

" I'll check in on you later. We'll talk more later and don't worry about it. Things will work out."

Chloe just watched as he drove away. Chloe shut the door and ended up sitting on the sofa with a smile.

" My house. The home of my dreams and Don Flack is the man of my dreams."


	30. Chapter 30

It was several days later, Chloe was feeling better then she ever felt before. She was getting used to the idea of having a home of her own and continuing to think about her future. Chloe was at home when she heard a knock on the door. She looked out to see Danny standing there, seeing him brought a smile to her face.

" Hey Danny," Chloe said as she opened the door.

" Good day beautiful. May I come in?"

Chloe nodded her head and Danny came in. She shut the door and looked at him.

" What brings you here?"

" I haven't talked to you lately and I was wondering how you were doing."

" I'm great, better then great actually."

Chloe sat down and Danny sat down next to her.

" So things are still good with you and Flack?"

Chloe looked at him.

" Yes, better then ever. I couldn't ask for more."

" You look so happy. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you."

Chloe smiled.

" It's good to see you smile and happy."

" I have my whole life ahead of me. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Chloe then heard the phone ring. Her landline phone was just installed the previous afternoon. Danny watched her get up and answered it.

" You're serious?" he heard Chloe say," Absolutely. I'll be there."

Chloe ended up sitting down again.

" Good news?"

" Better then good, awesome news. That was my probation officer. He looked over my case again and it's done."

" What's done?"

Chloe got up again.

" My probation. I'm not on probation anymore Danny."

Danny got up.

" You're right, that is awesome. So what do you have to do?"

" Go to the courthouse, where a judge will sign it. I have to tell Don. In fact I need to tell everyone."

" I'm heading back to the lab, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind if you came back with me."

Chloe nodded her head.

" Awesome. Danny, thanks for being there for me."

Danny ended up hugging her.

" No problem. It's what friends do. Come on."

It was about 20 minutes later. Chloe waited in the break room of the crime lab pacing around. She began to think more about how she could move on with her life without having to check in with a probation officer each with. Chloe then sat down to help take the edge off. She then saw Lindsay come in.

" Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

" Danny went looking for everyone. There's something I want to say and I want all of you to know about it."

" Sounds exciting, in fact you're glowing again."

" What can I say? I'm happy Lindsay. I've never been so happy in my life."

Lindsay looked at the door.

" What is it? Did I come at a bad time?"

" The lab is always busy with something."

Chloe then saw the rest of them come in.

" This is a surprise," Stella said," Danny you didn't say Chloe was here. Is something wrong?"

" Why would anything be wrong? The news I have is the best news I've heard in the last few days. I didn't mean to come like this, I need to tell you this."

Chloe then saw Flack come in.

" What's the big news here?"

Chloe just went up to him and hugged him.

" I have the best news."

" Chloe, we have work to do here," Mac told her," What do you have to say?"

" I got a call from my probation officer. He looked over my case and due to the circumstances, my probation has been lifted. It doesn't exist anymore."

There was a brief moment of silence.

" I told you it was good news," Danny said.

" That's not good," Flack said," That's awesome."

" I'll let you all get back to work," Chloe said," Sorry for the bad timing. I just had to get this out."

Chloe just looked around the room.

" That is awesome news," Mac told her," Your case is still open though."

" I'm not worried about that Mac. In fact, I'm not even scared anymore. I have to go tell my folks."

Chloe then went out of the break room and down the hall. Flack happened to catch up with her.

" Slow down will you. Nobody is mad at you."

Chloe turned around and looked at him with a smile.

" I know that. So you coming over tonight?"

" Is that an invitation?"

Chloe nodded her head.

" Then I'll be there."

Chloe just smiled and shook her head.

" Why do I get the feeling you want to tell me something else?"

" When my other friends ask me how we ended up together, I tell him that you were just doing your job. That's something I can't forget."

" I don't need to be reminded of that. I'll see you later."

" I'll be waiting."


	31. Chapter 31

Chloe was in the living room when she heard a knock on the door. She looked out and smiled for Flack was standing there. Chloe opened the door and smiled again.

" I was wondering when you would get here."

" Maybe I should've called first, gave you a heads up, but then I love the look of surprise on your face. May I come in?"

Chloe nodded her head and Flack came through the door. Chloe shut the door and just looked back at him.

" What?"

" Nothing. I just love my life right now."

Flack took of his coat and laid it on the back of a nearby chair. Chloe wouldn't stop smiling at him.

" Everything is falling into place. I have everything I've ever dreamed of. This house will take awhile to get used to, but I love it."

Chloe went up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

" I feel so blessed when I wake up in the morning, but knowing I have you in my life Don, makes me feel even more blessed."

" The look on your face says it all Chloe. I wouldn't change a thing."

Chloe shook her head.

" Would you?"

" No. Well maybe how we met."

" I wouldn't."

Chloe raised her eyebrows at him.

" What's that for?"

" You continue to surprise me."

Flack pulled her even closer.

" You surprise me everyday."

" Little boring me?"

Flack let go and looked at her.

" You're not boring at all. You are my future."

" Why me?"

" Why are you questioning how I feel? Chloe, you mean more to me then you know."

Chloe sat down on the sofa. Flack sat down next to her.

" Look at me."

Chloe did.

" When you went missing, all I wanted was to find you. I thought the worst. I didn't want to lose you like I lost Jess."

Chloe got up.

" That's the problem. You compare me to her."

" I don't mean to."

Flack brought her back to him.

" I love you. You have to know that Chloe and everything I say to you, I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

" I love you too."

Flack then ended up placing a kiss on her, a kiss that led them both down. As the intensity picked up, it went on. Flack's lips left hers and began to leave a gentle trail on her neck, his hands began to explore the buttons on her shirt. In the back of his mind, he knew Chloe was about to stop him. He was hoping Chloe wouldn't stop him for this is what he wanted, to finally make love with her.

" Wait,"

Flack stopped what he was doing.

" Okay, but I have to be honest with you, I'm enjoying this."

" So am I."

" Chloe, what's wrong? I would never hurt you."

Chloe sat up.

" I know that, it's just that. I haven't, I feel like I can tell you anything."

" You can and it'll stay here, between you and me."

" I haven't had sex in a long time. Jeremy was the first and I never slept with Mason. In fact I haven't had much like with the opposite sex."

Chloe then got up.

" I guess I'm scared or nervous. I've thought about it and sometimes, I know it's what I want. Then again, maybe I don't know what I want."

Flack then got up.

" I hear what you're saying. If you want to wait, then I'll respect that, but I have to be honest with you."

Chloe looked at him, their eyes locked and Chloe knew he was being sincere and honest.

" You've always been honest with me Don, since the day I first met you."

Flack went back up to her, again wrapping her in his arms.

" I want nothing more then to make love with you. If it's protection your worried about it, it's covered."

Chloe nodded her head.

" I guess that's part of it. We have come close and I love it when you hold me in your arms and I've thought about waking up next to you. What better way to wake up in the morning?"

Chloe then went to the stairs.

" Where are you going?"

" Upstairs. I haven't showed you my bedroom yet."

" I never even saw your bedroom at your parent's house."

Chloe's heart began to pound.

" I see it in you Chloe. You're nervous."

" Yes, but this is what I want."

Chloe went up the stairs and Flack followed her. Flack took one look at her bedroom and smiled.

" Pastels. I like it."

Chloe then went up to him.

" I know I don't have to do this, I want to."

Flack placed his hands on her cheeks.

" Are you sure?"

Chloe nodded her head.

" Make love to me Don."

Flack didn't object to her request. He took his time and in the end it was well worth the wait. It was several hours later, Flack was wide awake and he looked at Chloe, who was fast asleep. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

" Well worth it. It was worth the wait Chloe."

Chloe ended up smiling.

" It sure was."

" You're awake?

Chloe nodded her head, but didn't look at him. Flack tightened his grip around her and kissed her again.

" That was incredible," Chloe told him," My curiosity is satisfied."

" So am I. Go back to sleep."

Chloe did just that and within a few minutes, so did Flack.

The morning seemed to come quickly, Flack woke up to see that Chloe wasn't there, so he got up to look for her and saw her coming out of the bathroom. Chloe just smiled at him.

" I was wondering where you went. Good morning."

Chloe just went up to him and stood on her toes to kiss him. Flack just added to it and picked up her.

" Don, put me down."

Flack didn't listen to her and carried her back to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, continuing to kiss, but Chloe then pulled away.

" Good morning to you too."

Chloe laid her head on his shoulder.

" Last night was so amazing."

Chloe let out a yawn.

" It was and I meant what I said, it was well worth waiting for."

Flack didn't get and answer. He looked down at Chloe and realized she went back to sleep.

" Sleep my angel. No matter what life brings us, we'll work through it."

Flack kissed her forehead and then looked at the ceiling. His mind went unto Jess.

" Thank you for bringing Chloe to me Jess. I still miss you and I always will."

Flack didn't then saw Chloe smiling at him.

" Sorry."

" It's okay. You really believe it was Jessica who brought us together?"

" She was our cupid. I love you Chloe, more then words can say."

Chloe ended up placing a kiss on him.

" I love you too Don Flack. I always will. Through the good and the bad, I'll be here."

Flack believed that and he didn't have a reason not to. The future was still ahead of him and that future he was going to spend with Chloe, through the good, the bad, and even the surprising.


End file.
